Live Again, Noblesse Requiem
by shoreofeternity
Summary: My name is Harry Potter and my life is screwed. I want a new chance in life... A blinding flash appeared, I was judged and given a new chance in life, memories intact, and the power to give one's memories back. My life begins anew.
1. Live Again, Noblesse Requiem

Disclaimer: Do you think that I own Harry Potter? Well you're out of your mind then, no offense intended. Yeah I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Well, any warnings I forgot will be listed here read this first!**

**This story contains mild language and er- kissing. That's all I can think of for now, since I haven't exactly written the story yet. This will be an epilogue of Book Seven, ignore the last few pages or so.**

Anyways, Enjoy!

**Live Again, Noblesse Requiem.**

_All these years, it's been a pain; a pain to live that is, not physical, but mentally. I really don't know what to do now, now that the war has devastated families, killed friends… Friends like Remus Lupin, my own Godfather, my last, say, "relative" alive, the Dursleys don't count, Sirius Black was killed, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley not including Nymphadora Tonks, and countless many others that I do and don't know of. Even with magic, the one thing magic couldn't do, is revive the dead. In ways I'm glad that there wasn't a way to raise the dead, and sometimes, I really wish there was. Thankfully, since there wasn't a way to raise the dead, Voldemort will be dead forever his horcruxes are gone, nothing left to revive him now. But there will never be a way to revive my parents, Remus, Sirius, and those innocent people who died in a war. There will never be away… So now I live here with my closest friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, and I'm lying down on this bed, staring at the ceiling. Speaking of which, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, has lost a lot of customers recently, ever since George fell into depression of his twin brother's death, he couldn't think of any new ideas. Some people were scared of his one eared face. Heh, ol' Gred and Forge's business is falling apart. Wasn't such a happy ending like those story books, eh? Well all I can say for sure is that my life is screwed. If I had a chance to live again I'll take it. Truly, the only reason for life now is to live the remainder of my days in peace and with my friends. I-what?_

A flash of light had appeared, and Harry was plunged into the bright radiance.

_What? What happened…?_

_**You have been brought**____**here, Harry James Potter, age 22, for jurisdiction.**_

_What-I died? Am I in heaven?_

_**No, you are a special case. This is not quite heaven, rather… A branch of heaven.**_

_What…do you mean?_

_**You are a special case; you have been brought here to the revival room before your time has come.**_

_Wait… so I'm being judged, before my time?_

_**Not quite, you are lucky person, Harry Potter. Otherwise, we would not be seeing you for another 122 years. The council has agreed. Those who are truly in need are seen and their life examined, if they are worthy. There case will be brought before the council and even more thoroughly examined. The council is very strict.**_

_So if I'm here now…_

_**You are not here, only your mind is.**_

_Right, so if my mind is here now, will I be receiving the results of the examination?_

_**Yes, all people examined by the council will not know a thing, except you, and I repeat you are a special case, Harry Potter.**_

_Wait, what happens if, say the council judges me and say, I fail. Argh! I don't know what I'm sayin-_

_**Not to worry, I understand. If they judge you and you are considered a bad…"egg" shall we say. You shall continue living your life as if nothing happened. As you never knew a thing, since you wouldn't know of our examining anyways.**_

_So that I'm listening to you right now…_

_**Means that you are not one of them. **_

_So what happens if I get the "thumbs up"?_

_**If you get the "thumbs up" you will another chance in life, and retain your current memories.**_

_I get another chance in life?!!!_

_**Well, yes.**_

_Why the "well"?_

_**You are a special case, Harry Potter. What I mean when I say 'well' is that a person of your chose shall also be given there memories back a month after your new "meeting", provided that you chose someone that you will see normally. You may tell the person of your meeting here, but only that person. You will receive a special phone, which you must carry along every single moment of the day - save the shower – should you chose to accept this. It will give you almost everything you wish, if you ask, as long as it's not unreasonable. The council shall watch you till the end of your days.**_

_R-really?___

_**The council has not sent anyone back for more then a millennium, the last one being… I don't remember. It's been to long. The last one sent back did not have the choice of returning someone else's memories. *sigh* It's complicated, but it is our say, "Statue of Secrecy" of yours, that you will never reveal your time here, if you do, punishment will be involved. If you wish to return think of a time of where you would like to begin anew.**_

_I understand. I would like to restart my life from the day where Hagrid the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts comes to the shack out on the sea._

_**Very well, do you accept this offer of new life?**_

_Yes._

_**Very well, Power and wealth come with many responsibilities. Noblesse Oblige, may you return to our realm as a messiah. Good luck.**_

_As a messiah? What do you mean by that? You want me to save lives? I – _

Harry Potter was swept away.

**/_**

**/**

Harry James Potter awoke on the hard ground from a loud bang from the thunder outside and the raging sea's water hit against the shack.

BANG!

Wait, that wasn't outside…

BANG! CRASH!

The door smashed open as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came running down in pajamas with a gun in Uncle Vernon's hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing? This is trespassing! In the middle of the sea! I have half a mind to-"

"Shut it Dursley!" boomed Hagrid's rough voice.

Harry Potter put his hands in his pockets for warmth. Surprisingly, in one was a cell phone, and in the other was a small necklace with a Pegasus on it. He quickly looked at the cell phone as Hagrid and Vernon argued. It had no buttons on it just an earpiece inside it. The instructions were to stick it in his ear. As he put the earpiece in, the weight disappeared and the earpiece was "imbedded into him".

_**Congratulations, you have regained your memories.**_

_Wow, it's like telepathy! _Thought Harry as he regained the events that had happened "earlier".

"You won't tell him anything!" Vernon screamed.

"Hah! Not tell the son of Lily and James Potter about Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Harry said, feigning confusion.

He rolled the necklace around his fingers, he knew exactly who to give it to, Hermione Granger.

Inside his mind, Harry Potter's heart was racing.

_This is the beginning of my new life._


	2. Diagon Alley Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Has anyone thought why in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, that during the chess game, they could have simply used the broom from the challenge before and flown over? The door didn't seem locked or anything… If you wanted to get all of them over, they could have simply "Accio'd" the broom back after one person got to the other side…**

Anyways, Chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

**Diagon Alley - Part 1**

He rolled the necklace around his fingers, he knew exactly who to give it to, Hermione Granger.

Inside his mind, Harry Potter's heart was racing.

_This is the beginning of my new life._

**/_**

**/  
**

After awakening the following morning, Harry Potter heard a strange clicking noise; an owl was pecking at the window.

He let the owl in, and the owl dropped the newspaper into his hands. Then it started to peck at Hagrid's coat. Remembering his former life, he reached into the pockets. After his 7th try at the right pocket and obtaining annoyed clicks from the owl. He put a few coins into a bag attached to its leg. It immediately took off and Harry watched it fly off into the horizon.

He sat back down, and then stared at his surroundings. Then on the half-broken table, laid the half-eaten cake that Hagrid had brought for him for his 11th birthday. He reached over and took the cake and tasted a bit of it.

_At least it's better than Hagrid's rock cakes. It's actually tastes quite nice._

With a loud snort, Hagrid the half-giant woke up and blinked his eyes.

"Wha? Oh! Oh Harry," he checked his watch, "Let's go! We must hurry to Diagon Alley!"

"Diagonally?" Harry said trying not to be suspicious.

"No! Diagon Alley! It's the place where wizards and witches go an' buy supplies fer whatever the want! You'll be goin' to get yer Hogwarts supplies!"

Without another word they walked out the door and looked out into a, surprisingly, calm sea, concerning last night's storm.

"Er-Harry, I'm gonna, use some magic to get ter land alright? And, uh, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it, not supposed to use magic out of Hogwarts ya see."

"Of course!" Harry said with a grin, it was always funny to see Hagrid do magic when he wasn't supposed to. He remembered that last time, he was thrilled another bit of magic.

"Right!" Hagrid poked both of the handles with the end of his pink umbrella and they started to row, row very face.

**/_**

**/**

Hagrid and Harry entered an old dinky bar/pub called the Leaky Cauldron full of people Harry would have thought in his first life to be dressed weirdly.

The all too familiar gasps and eyes were roaming all over him.

"Can it be?"

"It's Harry Potter!"

"It really is him! The one who defeated You-Know-Who!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Harry Potter! The 'Boy-who-lived' himself!"

Harry pretended to be surprised, and simply shook hands with everyone who wanted to shake hands with him, which was everyone.

After the long tedious day at Diagon Alley, following through exactly how it was last time, Hagrid finally left him to go back to Hogwarts.

Last time, he was escorted by Hagrid to a cab. But Harry convinced him that he would be fine.

"Great! I never understood those things anyway, you give them a bunch of paper and coins and they bring you places. Huh, how silly, I don't know how Muggles can live without magic!" said Hagrid with a husky voice. "I'll be back ter bring you to King's Cross Station of September the first!" And with that he was gone.

The next day, Harry planned on making his first "new" steps for 7 better years to come.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry, about how short this one is, not up to my standards today. The next chapter will be up in the next few days: Diagon Alley – Part Two.**

Please review; it's the only thanks I can get from writing this!


	3. Diagon Alley Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**How many people bother to read this top part? If you do please make some kind of… notation to me that you do, I've always wondered. Because sometimes I put some important things up here and I don't want you people to miss it.**

***Ahem* Chapter 3: THIS IS A NEW VERSION OF THIS AS OF October 12****th****, 2009!**

**Lights!**

**Camera!**

**ACTION!**

**Diagon Alley – Part 2**

After the long tedious day at Diagon Alley, following through exactly how it was last time, Hagrid finally left him to go back to Hogwarts.

Last time, he was escorted by Hagrid to a cab. But Harry convinced him that he would be fine.

"Great! I never understood those things anyway, you give them a bunch of paper and coins and they bring you places. Huh, how silly, I don't know how Muggles can live without magic!" said Hagrid with a husky voice. "I'll be back ter bring you to King's Cross Station of September the first!" And with that he was gone.

The next day, Harry planned on making his first "new" steps for a better next 7 years.

**/_**

**/**

Harry Potter found a room at the Leaky Cauldron and stayed there for the night.

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of the bar keeper slamming down several cups onto the counter. He groggily got up from his bed and got dressed.

A mirror on the wall said sleepily "You know, you'd look a lot better if you weren't wearing your shirt backwards and if you'd tuck your shirt in."

Groaning, Harry simply replied, "Oh shut up…"

He yawned and quickly flipped his shirt around and tucked it in.

Then he went out to Diagon Alley.

Quickly, he went into Flourish and Blotts, and bought several books concerning the Dark Arts and other things of interest to him. He needed to practice Occlumency; after all he no longer needed to know what was going on in Voldemort's mind.

Then, he went to Madam Malkin's Robe shop to get a set of dress robes and pick up his robes from yesterday, and which he met a blonde and arrogant looking boy there, Draco Malfoy.

"Hello there," he said, "You going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes."

"Really. Do you know what house you're going to be in? I'm going to be in Slytherin!"

"Sorry, what?" he said, feigning stupidity.

"What were you're parents?" Draco said, ignoring Harry.

He ignoring him had built up anger in Harry already, he decided to have a bit of fun.

"There were the Muggles if that's what you mean…"

"Oh, I thought I smelled something weird here." Without another word, he turned away ignoring him.

He also went to Ollivander's Wand Shop, and after a bit of persuading, and another few rounds of "a wand chooses his master!" he bought another wand, an ll.5 inches, phoenix hair core and made of vine, which he intended to pull on Voldemort if Priori Incantatem ever occurred. He then proceeded to buy a pensieve, which he thought would provide proof and storage for memories and events that happened. Then, he headed towards Borgin and Burkes and bought the Vanishing Cabinet, of which he got a very good price for, since Borgin had absolutely no idea when its pair was. Then, looking down Diagon Alley, Harry headed towards Gringotts.

With a deep breath he entered the Goblin bank and was once again amazed by its vast and beautiful interior. He walked up to a goblin who sat under a sign that said "Blood Test". The goblin and the desk looked up and said, "Here to find you what vaults belong to you boy?"

"Um. Yes."

"Very well, please provide a blood sample and I will return to you shortly." The goblin said with a grunt.

Harry held out his hand and felt a prick on his thumb which immediately disappeared.

The goblin walked out of the room and within minutes he was back.

"Harry James Potter, age 11, correct?"

"Yes."

"My name is Okk. Please come this way," Okk said.

Following the Goblin, he was led into a small room.

He sat down on one of the chairs facing Okk.

"Very well, Harry James Potter," he said reading off a sheet, "Heir to the Potter Line, a candidate for the Black Line, and the Gryffindor Line. Currently in possession of 444,145,234,100 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 25 Knuts in total in the Potter Line, and a solid number of 99,000,000,000Galleons in the Gryffindor Vault, in possession of 3 Goblin Artifacts, including our- I mean, your-" he looked very flustered at this, "Sword of Obligation, a pair of rings that would bind two together forever, and an amulet that would give the wearer magical protection and another type of permanent ability given to the wearer that goblins haven't figured out, but somehow made into it."

After hearing all this, Harry Potter was under slight shock that he was the Heir to Gryffindor, and he possessed 3 artifacts that the goblins would surely have him grilled for.

"What kind of estates do I have?"

"You currently are the master of 5 mansions, 2 Castles and several houses and cottages."

"Could I have a list of them?"

"Of course, Gringotts goblins are trained to give clients what they need."

And with those words he left to get him a sheet of his estates.

After a few words of farewell, he left Okk and went with Griphook to withdraw a few items, including 50,000 Galleons and the amulet and all the books he found in the vaults. Several of them included more spells he could learn, and several on animagus.

Wearing the amulet, he went to a shop and bought a magical trunk like Mad-Eye Moody had, except that it would only open to him, after he gave some more blood, it also could shrink and it only weighed 5 pounds maximum, and also, with a bit of tweaking, him a the shop owner managed to make to transfigure it into a watch. He placed all his things into there, the last of the ten compartments in the magical trunk was like a house inside a trunk, almost as big as a mansion, he took the books he had and made a library inside, it had a kitchen, and food he put in after words, and even a fireplace of which the floo network was connected to, no one but him and whoever he chose to let could get in using the floo network.

Now with everything he needed at the moment, he went back to Number 4 Privet Drive and waited for September 1st.

**/_**

**/**

On September the 1st, Hagrid came to Number 4 Privet Drive and took Harry to King's Cross Station.

After once again ditching Harry without any instructions, Hagrid left and disappeared into thin air. Harry proceeded down to the spot where he was last time, even though he knew exactly where to go, he decided to wait, he finally saw Miss Weasley, Percy, Ron, and Ginny coming up towards them, but, then, he saw Hermione. Even more overjoyed from seeing the Weasleys again, he hid behind a column with all his things and waited until they went past and through the barrier leading to platform 9¾. He waited until Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger came up and heard them say in small voices, "Now Hermione, dear, are you sure this is where it is?"

"Yes mom, Professor McGonagall told me many times, go through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9¾."

At that point, Harry walked out towards them pushing his cart in front of him. He waited until he was next them where he stopped and also said in a hushed voice.

"Excuse me, but how do you get to Platform 9¾?"

Hermione looked around quickly at him with a gasp and he swore he almost saw a smile, but confused look on her, she said with a strained voice, faking a laugh she said, "What are you talking about? Of course there's no Platform 9¾!"

"Really? Curious, I saw this book here on the ground, and its title is 'Hogwarts, a History'" he said showing her the book (which he had finally bothered to read).

The look on the face of her was hard to not laugh at, suppressing the urge to laugh, he said in a small voice. "Just kidding, I'm going to Hogwarts too."

"Oh! Phew! I thought you would have to be Obliviated!" she said.

"Of course not!" he said, but immediately regretting it, because it showed that he knew what obliviating was.

But Hermione showed no sign of suspicion, but instead went on saying: "To get onto Platform 9¾, just walk between here!" she said pointing to the wall between the two platforms.

"No one told you?" she asked.

"No, Hagrid – the gamekeeper of Hogwarts - forgot to tell me."

"Really? Professor McGonagall told us," She said gesturing towards her parents, "she teaches transfiguration."

"Honey, its time to go! It's almost 11:00!"

With a gasp Hermione grabbed onto Harry's hand and her cart and ran towards the barrier.

Suddenly, there was a slight tingling sensation on his arm.

"Come on, Harry! Be faster!"

Harry rushed towards the barrier too.

After safely getting onto the Hogwarts Express and settling down in one of the compartments. Harry realized something, "How did you know my name?"

"What do you mean Harry? You-" her eyes widened and then she turned around hastily.

"I read about you in a book! Anyone can recognize you with the scar on your forehead!" she said.

"Er-right…" he said uncertainly.

_Something doesn't seem quite right._

"I'm Hermione Granger…Harry Potter…Wow! I've read all about you…" she said dreamily.

"Didn't you already say that?" he said, he was getting more and more suspicious.

"Um…" Hermione shifted her eyes uncertainly.

Suddenly, a certain Ronald Bilius Weasley, barged in, "Is-Is it true then? Is the famous Harry Potter in here?"

"Um…" He had expected this.

"Do you, you really have the scar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, now was one of those moments where he hated Ron and wanted the scar to disappear."

He suddenly felt a strange tingling.

"You know, the one on your forehead, the one where, where You-Know-Who gave you!" he said excitedly.

Harry didn't say anything.

Disappointed, he left the compartment in search of Harry Potter, which he had unknowingly just left.

He looked at Hermione; she was staring at him with huge eyes.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

He frowned, "Do what?"

"Your hair changed colors for a second…"

Immediately, he lifted his hair upwards, and felt his forehead, the scar was still there…

With a gasp Hermione said, "You're scar! It's gone!"

_What's going on here?_

End of Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE THIS IS ****IMPORTANT****: Ok, three things happened here which is going to be pretty much the beginning of the plot. Can anybody guess what happened?**


	4. Hogwarts, Take Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Author's VERY, VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!**

**Erm, well I'm going to repost Chapter 3 again after I post, some somewhat, significant changes will be made, and since I can't just make everyone who read the old one forgot it like Lockhart did, I'm just going to force it out of your mind by my pure will! Muahahaha! *Ahem* SO ANYHOW SOMETHINGS IN THE "OLD" CHAPTER WILL NO LONGER BE er- REAL! Anyways, yeah, I congratulate to those who figured out 1 of the 3 special things that happened last chapter, even though all of you only managed to get 1, someone came close to a 2 but didn't get quite get it. Another one shall be semi-revealed. Thanks for reviewing, and…Please give any suggestions if you wish!**

Yeah, well anyways chapters will *hopefully* be longer from now on… With the bad part of it, is that the chapters will take longer to think, write, and post. **So if you have ideas, feel free to share them. **

***Ahem* **LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACT-Wha? ARGH! THE ELECTRICTY SHORTED OUT!

**ALSO IMPORTANT ONE OF THE "SPECIAL" EVENTS SHALL BE REVEALED! *le gasp.***

**Hogwarts, Take Two**

He looked at Hermione; she was staring at him with huge eyes.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

He frowned, "Do what?"

"Your hair changed colors for a second…"

Immediately, he lifted his hair upwards, and felt his forehead, the scar was still there…

With a gasp Hermione said, "You're scar! It's gone!"

_What's going on here?_

**/_**

**/**

_What? It's gone? What are you talking about?_

Harry looked at his glass reflection. He fixed his eyes on the blurred vision of himself and tried to see himself clearly.

_What? It's gone!_

He looked at Hermione.

"Wow…" she said in awe.

He looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Y-You're a Metamorphmagus…I can't believe it!" she said.

Leave it to Hermione to know everything…

_Wait. I'm a Metamorphmagus?_

"Wait, a…what?" he said, once again feigning stupidity.

"A Metamorphmagus! That's a wizard or witch who can change the shape and physical aspects of themselves! Quick, try turning your hair a different color!" she answered quickly.

He screwed up his eyes in concentration and then heard Hermione gasp.

"Your hair is silver now! Wow…"

_Hey…This could prove hilarious for pranks… Hm… I wonder if I can make myself a bit taller…_

He tried just that. Suddenly, he was looking down at a slightly cowering Hermione.

_Oh no! Did I just scare her?_

He quickly changed himself back.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"Don't worry, I'm just a bit surprised, that's all!"

_Thank goodness… _

A sneering faced Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment, "Hey! Hey you, have you seen Harry Potter? He has black hair and has a scar on his head."

Hermione looked up in surprise.

_Thank goodness, my hair's still silver._

"So, Hermione, what books have you read recently?"

She looked at him, surprised.

"Um, well there was 'Hogwarts, a History', and-" She couldn't finish the sentence because Draco Malfoy interrupted her.

"Hey! Hey you! Stop ignoring me! Brat! Answer my question!" He whipped out his wand, but Harry was faster.

"Shut up, Squib! I'm trying to talk."

"What! Why you-" He began to wave his wand.

_Ha, he doesn't even know any. I think._

Going through the list of spells he had in his brain, he quickly chose a couple.

"_Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Levicorpus!_" he shouted quickly.

Wham! Thud!

"AAAH!" screamed a Draco Malfoy being hanged by his foot.

Crabbe was slumped unconscious against the wall, and Goyle was on the ground with his feet and arms seemingly stuck to his sides.

Draco Malfoy was pointing his wand at him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

His wand lifted upwards out of his hands and Harry grabbed it.

Several heads poked out of the other compartments.

"Just what's going on here?" bellowed the voice of Percy Weasley, with his prefect badge sticking out clearly on his puffed out chest.

"Nothing! Just that this guy here and his friends tried to attack me for no reason! I simply stopped him!"

Percy looked at them, and said.

"Very well, but you still shouldn't have attacked him."

_What, am I supposed to wait until his blown a hole in me?_ He was quickly getting irritated my Percy.

Suddenly, the two Weasley twins, Fred and George appeared and dragged all of them into an empty compartment and dropped them in unceremoniously. Then they returned to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey there-" Fred started.

"We were wondering-" George interrupted.

"If you were-" Fred said.

"First years-" George continued.

"Because that was-"

"Quite a bit of-"

"Fancy spell work-"

"For a first year-"

"Especially for-"

"Pre-school years." George finished.

Harry was once again surprised at the 'perfect' synchronization the two had.

"Erm… yes, we're first years."

"Wow! Well, I'm Gred, and he's Forge, We're both third years." the first of the two twins said, "The prefect you saw over there was Percy, he's our brother."

"By the way, have you seen Ron? He's our youngest brother; he also has red hair and freckles. He's a first year too." The other said.

"We want to give him some… candy." Fred said.

"What kind of candy?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Fred looked at George, "Looks like we'll have to be careful, Forge, nothing will get by this one.

"Erm, yes, we've seen him he went that way in search of Harry Potter." Harry said quickly, trying to save the lives of the twins from Hermione's gaze.

"Right, thanks! What're you're names?"

Harry looked over at Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"And uh, I'm Harry Potter." He figured it wouldn't hurt, seeing as it was the twins.

As expected, both of their eyes sprang open even more widely then before.

"You? You don't look like him…Silver hair?" one of them said. He couldn't tell because he looked away before they could answer.

They both looked at each other, and then shrugged.

"Guess you changed your hair because you didn't want to be recognized, eh?"

"What? Oh, not quite…" he answered.

But they weren't listening anymore. They were talking excited about meeting him.

"Bet Ginny would be jealous eh? We got to meet Harry Potter…Her favorite bed time story." Fred said.

"Bed time story?" he asked.

"Yeah, the story of how you beat You-Know-Who." George replied.

"You-Know-Who? Oh! You mean Voldemort," he answered with a slight smirk on his face.

Ignoring the gasps around him he suddenly felt a weird feeling making him fell dizzy.

Suddenly, he fainted.

_**Beware, young one. You are beginning to give away too much.**_

_What? Oh… you again, I'm sorry but I've been meaning to ask you a few more questions._

_**Proceed.**_

_Uh, what exactly are my, "restrictions" on revealing information?_

_**We would prefer if you didn't reveal any at all. But if you insist, I can tell you that you technically don't have any restrictions, just that if you give us away you will be punished and the person will immediately forgot, unless you plan on defeating or fixing the problem immediately. Voldemort – yes, we know about him – is an exception, in a way, because you should be able to defeat him soon, so you can reveal some information, if you like, to a certain extension.**_

_Oh, okay, by the way, how do I talk to you if want to talk to you?_

_**Just speak with your mind. In a way, it is telepathy.**_

_Really? I could have talked to you all this time? Also, every time you or I wish to talk to you, do I have to faint?_

_**No, just that we made you faint to not betray your emotions to the others. If you would like to talk to us, we would appreciate it if you talked to us in a secluded place.**_

_Oh, good. Anyways thank you._

_**Not a problem, Noblesse Oblige, may you return to our realm as a messiah.**_

**/_**

**/**

Harry Potter slowly woke up.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione's frantic voice was heard.

"Unhhhh…" he emitted a groan.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! You just fainted all of a sudden," she said with a worried look.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

Again, there was another tingling sensation that went up his arm.

He looked up in surprise.

Hermione seemed to have not felt anything.

_I'm sure she felt it too!_

Once again, though, Hermione suddenly said, "We should get changed, we're almost there."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­End of Chapter 4

**AN: IMPORTANT!!!**

**All right, originally, I was going to make this, um, A LOT longer. Hence, the long time it took for me to upload this, but POLL TIME!**

**Should Draco Malfoy be: **

**friend**

**enemy**

**Should Ron be:**

**friend**

**enemy.**

**This is the reason of me stopping this chapter early. Tell me faster and I can type this up faster! Next Chapter will, be longer!**


	5. Point of the Enemy

Disclaimer: Hey! Hey, yeah, YOU! Did you say that I owned Harry Potter? Well, CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!!! NO ONE BUT J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER! *raar*

**By order of Lancelot vi Britannia, DRACO MALFOY, is hereby a friend! RON WEASLEY is now an enemy!!! **

**The results of the polls are…**

**DRACO MALFOY: FRIEND OR FIEND?**

**Enemy: 8**

**Neutral: 3**

**Friend: 20**

**RON WEASLEY: FRIEND OR FOE!**

**Enemy: 12**

**Neutral: 2**

**Friend: 3**

***Ahem* this is the director 'ere. Don't you just hate the electricity shorts out? Yeah, me too.**

**ANYWAYS! Back on track now. LIGHTS! CAMERA, *Crack*... NOT AGAIN!

* * *

**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Point of the Enemy**

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

Again, there was another tingling sensation that went up his arm.

He looked up in surprise.

Hermione seemed to have not felt anything.

_I'm sure she felt it too!_

Once again, though, Hermione suddenly said, "We should get changed, we're almost there."

**/_**

**/**

As the Hogwarts castle came into sight, surprisingly. No one even gave any sign of awe when they saw the beauty of the castle. Not even him. He had seen it many times anyway.

He got up to the bathroom to go and get changed where he saw a somewhat fixed up Draco Malfoy with his friends.

Seeing him, Draco Malfoy got up, but before he could speak, Harry spoke first.

'Want some more?' he said softly, but loud enough that Draco could here. Instead of raising his wand. Malfoy simply glared at him and said, 'You _mudbloods_. Treating me like that! Wait till my father, Lucius Malfoy hears about this! He's a school governor! He'll have you expelled-'

'Last time I checked, he was Voldemort's favorite Death Eater, or should I say, _was_.' Ignoring the gasps from the three in front of him, he continued 'What? Afraid of hearing the name? I thought you would follow your father's footsteps in being a Death Eater.'

'Why you,' he started, 'You've got some nerve, but a mudblood like you will get beat around at Hogwarts!'

'Oh really? Why do you people always care about blood purities? I'll have you know I'm no muggleborn! You should have figured that out, since you're _so _smart! I wonder who did better at Hogwarts. Purebloods or muggleborns?' he retorted.

Draco Malfoy fell silent. 'I suggest you think about that.' Harry stated quietly, and with that he left for the bathroom to get changed.

**/_**

**/**

'First years 'ere! First years o'er 'ere!' came the gruff voice of Hagrid.

He and a large group of midgets shuffled towards the voice.

Hagrid led them towards the boats and then bellowed, 'Four to a boat only!'

_Man, I'm hungry. I'm still in my ten year old form, so technically I should be starving, but I had a _lot _of fun at the Dursley's house after Diagon Alley._

_*­Flashback*_

_Clutching his wand and his new belongings, he opened the door with a whispered 'Alohamora' and entered quietly. Then he hollered: 'I'M HOME!'_

_With a yell, Vernon Dursley's yell was heard from the kitchen he charged through the door and yelled, 'How did you get through the door boy? Did you break it?' he screamed at the top of lungs and with anger, he looked at the door at an innocent looking Harry James Potter._

_It was still there._

_Pointing his wand straight at him, he said in a threatening tone, "I think some new rules need to be set, Uncle, or should I say, _PIG_."_

_With a gasp from all three of the Dursleys, they glared at him with hatred._

'_First off, no more screaming, second, I will still do chores but Dudley has to do some too. Two, you have to do ANYTHING I say."_

_With a loud grunt, Vernon Dursley replied, "Why should we do that?"_

'_One, cause I could think of several ways to kill you right now, two because I _might _remove Dudley's tail, and three, cause I want too.' _

_With a couple more glares and grunts, Vernon Dursley replied in an annoyed and _very _angry voice, "FINE! JUST GET OUT OF FACE BOY! And no funny business!"_

_With that, Harry dragged his 5 pound suitcase and Hedwig, up the staircase and into his room. He glanced around, and frowned. He had forgotten how disgusting it looked._

"_Scourgify!" he said, and immediately the room looked much more clean and decent then before. The something inside his mind dawned to him. He was still only ten years old._

_With a gulp, a dozen emotions ran through his mind, fear for screwing up, anger at himself for his own stupidity._

_Slowly, he turned his head towards the window, half expecting an owl to be pecking there, trying to deliver its mail to its recipient._

_Nothing was there._

_He thought of an idea why there wasn't an owl there. There was only one to check. Looking through the trunk in the watch, he found the health kit he had bought. He quickly ran it over his body. It was an instrument which read the exact age of the person. With a beep, it read this surprising set of numbers._

_**Age: 21 Years, 1 Month, 2 Weeks, 1 Day, 5 Hours, 42 Minutes and 13 Seconds.**_

_Ah, his age was according to his past life an up._

_Which meant he could do magic. _

_Yes! No more empty threats to Dudley now. I can actually do it._

_Just then, he set to work in remodeling things._

_Quickly, he repainted the room in a white color, then the dresser fixed and polished so much that it shined brightly in the afternoon sun. He continued to make the burnt out light bulb new and working. Fixing a bunch of Dudley's old toys, including the broken television. When he decided he wanted a bigger bed, he decided to cast several spells that would keep away his muggle parents and cousin, a couple 'Silencios' and others that would ensure privacy. _

_Then with a deep breath, took out his wand and shot a Reducto straight at the old bed._

_It splintered into pieces. He decided to get a spare and portable four-poster bed from his watch/trunk and placed it there. Deciding that there wasn't enough room, he enlarged the room and decided that next summer he would move to a new house, or mansion, or maybe even a castle._

_Hah, perfect._

_He looked around his newly modified bedroom._

_Deciding to do something fun, he snuck into his cousin's room and shrunk all his clothes to a smaller size and seeing his cousin's favorite shirt that read "Shut up" on the back he changed it so it said "Kick me"._

_He then went down stairs and simply walked into the kitchen without any further ado. He said, "I'm hungry, go cook me some eggs."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE OF VOICE TO MY WIFE!" screamed Uncle Vernon._

_But a look from Aunt Petunia silenced him._

_Shakily, and with anger, she slowly got up and began to cook some eggs…_

**/_**

**/**

'Harry! HARRY!' a female voice woke him from his dream.

'Come _on_ Harry! We're here! Let's go!" said a Hermione with excitement.

He got up from the boat and followed the crowd of people heading towards the huge doors.

"Ah! Madam McGonagall. Here the first years." Hagrid said.

"First years, come this way please." Madam McGonagall said.

Everyone shuffled towards her, and once again they were standing in front of the Great Hall.

Feeling someone poking him in the back, he turned around, wand in his sleeve.

It was Draco Malfoy, and only him no Crabbe and Goyle anywhere to be seen. But before he could do anything, Draco spoke.

"Um, listen. I thought about what you said, and, what I'm really trying to say is…I'm sorry. You're right, muggleborns have been getting better grades, but my family treats everyone according to the blood relation. So…If it's alright, do you think I could be friends with you?" he said very quietly.

Surprised at this sudden change in his tone and attitude, he figured that having him as a friend would be better than Ron, the 'friend' who stuck with him on his first year train compartment, claiming that this was the last one that wasn't full, when clearly there were some. The person who decided to stick along and follow him along because he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. So he accepted his offer.

"Really? You'll be my friend? I'm Draco Malfoy," he said with some relief and gratitude in his voice. It was evident that he was scared that he wouldn't accept his offer of friendship.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry brought his voice down to a whisper, "Yes, I am, please don't make a huge commotion."

His face broke into a grin, "So you _weren't _lying back in the train. You're a half-blood eh?" he paused, and then continued, "You know, I don't think my father's going to approve of this. Can we keep our friendship…Hidden?"

Harry smiled, "Of course."

Just then, Madam McGonagall opened the doors leading into the Great Hall.

"First years, when I call your name, come up and sit down here and I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head." She called over her shoulder as they approached the front of the hall.

After a long list, where as Hermione was once again sorted to Gryffindor after 10 minutes, along with Neville Longbottom, and several others from his past life, and Draco went to Slytherin. Finally, after Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin was his turn. He waited in anticipation.

"Potter, Harry!" cried out McGonagall and the entire hall fell silent.

Then immediately he stepped up and sat down on the stool with the ease of someone who didn't care about where he got sorted. At once, the entire hall was straining there necks and jumping up and down trying to see him. Some were frowning and saying things like, "Where's his scar?" "Silver hair?" "Is that really him?"

"_**Well, well **_**what **_**do we have here?" **__the sorting hat said into his ear._

_**Ah… The other part. A person sent back? Not **_**another **_**one! Well then, let's see…**_

_Another one?_

_**An incredible mind, courage, loyalty, great ambitions… Great. Two of them this year, what are they trying? **__The hat grumbled after a while._

_What do you mean another one?_

_**I supposed you'll want Gryffindor again then?**_

_Well, yes, just not Slytherin, but anyhow, just _what _do you mean?_

Outside, it had been well over 15 minutes now. Everyone was staring at him with curiosity, even Severus Snape. No one had _ever_ taking so long in sorting.

_Perhaps he doesn't belong?_

Severus Snape thought. He had immediately hated him after seeing how much he resembled James Potter, except for no scar and silver hair.

"Perhaps, Headmaster, this Potter boy does not belong at Hogwarts?" he said hopefully and spitting out the word Potter.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore shot him a look saying shut up and then said with a loud voice.

"Artifact of Godric Gryffindor, Sorting Hat of Hogwarts. What is your judgment?"

"Quiet! Professor Dumbledore, this boy is hard to sort! He can easily, _very_ easily go into any of the houses, though he strongly disagrees with Slytherin." The Sorting Hat said.

"*_Sigh*, _very well then. GRYFFINDOR!!!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table erupted from the silent state into fireworks.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" shouted the continuous voices of Fred and George Weasley.

He calmly took of the hat and walked silently towards his favorite table. He was given a pat on the back and a hug from Hermione Granger before he disappeared under the mob of people. It didn't stop until Professor Dumbledore shouted "STOP!" with or without a 'Sonorus" charm. It was so loud that no one could tell the difference.

Finally, everyone on the table gradually sat back down and the sorted recommenced and finished with Blaise, Zabini going to Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up and said his famous line of: "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!" and everyone charged into his or her food. Save, Harry Potter, he was thinking of what the Hat had said.

_Another? What's that supposed to mean? Does that mean anything? Could someone else be in the same position as me? Who could it be?_

Pondering on that fact. He began to eat. He looked over at Ron, eating rabidly like a dog. He had tried to sit next to him, but Neville and Hermione took that spot, Neville on the left and Hermione on the right, so he had settled for a place next to his twin brothers.

_Also, why do I keep feeling something strange every time I touch Hermione?_

His hand slipped, he cut himself on his hand.

"OW!" he cried out in pain.

A gasp at the same moment at his right.

Several people looked over.

Hermione was staring at what had appeared to be a small cut in her hand.

The same hand as where Harry had just cut himself.

_What?_

"Hermione? What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"N-Nothing, a small cut just appeared here." she answered.

He frowned.

_Could it be…?_

He poked himself lightly on his cut.

Searing pain. He winced and again there was a gasp from his right.

He saw Hermione hunch over in pain.

_Am I…Is she getting hurt…because of myself getting hurt?_

"Hey Hermione, lets go to the Hospital Wing. I want to talk to you about something."

She looked up surprised, and he grabbed her hand, and felt a sensation that calmed his senses just a bit.

This time, it seemed like even Hermione felt it.

"What was that?" she asked.

Not answering, she pulled her out of the Great Hall into a secluded area.

"We need to talk. You know that cut? Every time I poke it, it seems like you can feel it too," he said quickly. "Just now, the tingly feeling? I know you felt it. I felt it every single time I touch you. I don't know why, but I have an idea. For now, come with me."

Without another word, he pulled her along and quickly got to the blank wall where the Room of Requirement was.

_I need a place where I can tell her things…A place where time is slow…A place where no one else can get into._

On his third turn, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the rapidly appearing doorway.

Closing the door behind him, he decided he would need pillows or cushions.

Immediately, two appeared and he sat down on one as she sat on the other.

"Hermione, do you know what a Soul Link, or Bond is?" he asked.

"Er… Not in detail…Why?" she said uncertainly.

"Great…Just great. I was hoping you would have more information." He had read a book about them and he figured it was as useless as Lockhart was.

"Well, simply put, I think we're in one." He stated.

"W-W-WHAT???" she yelled.

"That feeling? Here, hold my hand…" he reached out his hand towards her.

She grabbed it. The feeling.

"Feel it?" he asked.

She nodded… Her eyes were screwed in concentration.

"Great! Know any spells? Do you know the _Wingardium Leviosa _charm?"

She nodded quickly.

"Great see there chair over there? Hold my hand and let's try it." He pointed his hand towards an empty area and a chair appeared.

Pointing there wands and holding hands, the shouted: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

It immediately lifted and crashed into the ceiling.

Eyes wide open, he said, "Um… I think we should try this _alone_."

Letting go of her hand, and watching as she turned away and another chair materialized.

Shouting the charm again, he watched as it rose half as much as last time, still considerable higher than last time. He turned around and saw that Hermione's was also like that.

"Wow…" she said in awe.

"I think I believe you now…" she answered slowly.

**/_**

**/**

After a couple more minutes of trying spells, Harry sat down.

Speaking with his mind, he tried communicating.

_Hello?_

_**Ah, you figured it out.**_

_Erm, yes…Am I giving too much away right now?_

_**Not really.**_

_Is she…like me?_

_**She is someone you can speak of us about, even without the necklace we gave you.**_

_What? I thought you said…_

_**We did.**_

_Then why?_

_**You'll find out. A new future is being written.**_

_By the way, is there a way to find out if we're…Bonded?_

_**Yes…If you wave that instrument you used before over the both of you, you will find out **_**quite**_** easily, it will give you an average if you are Soul Bonded, if not, then you will see two results.**_

_Can't you just tell me?_

_**Nope! [A chuckle] Classified Information!**_

…_Didn't think you had a sense of humor._

_**Did you now? Anyways, goodbye. Noblesse Oblige, may you return to our realm as a messiah.**_

_Wait! Wait! Argh, too late._

"Hey Hermione? I think its time to go back." He said.

"Oh! Okay…" she sounded disappointed.

Walking back towards the Great Hall, they encountered Peeves.

"Oh? Two icky bitty students? Wandering the hall?" he sneered.

"Oh for- _Langlock!_"

Choking, Peeves zoomed away.

"Wait! Harry… Let me do something."

With a hard rap on his head, he knew that she had placed a Disillusionment charm on him.

She was going to do it on herself before he said, "Wait! I'll do it."

Surprised she lowered her wand and said, "You can do it? Really?"

Smirking he answered, "I'm not the only one he reads books around here…"

With a light tap, she disappeared before his eyes.

"Right… Hold my hand and let's go..." he said.

Holding onto his hand, Hermione walked with him into the Great Hall without anyone noticing.

Quietly whispering an incantation, he poked her with his finger as he sat down, and both of them reappeared, shocking Neville so much that he spilled his pumpkin juice all over a passing Ravenclaw.

"S-Sorry! I'm so clumsy…" he stuttered under the glare of the Ravenclaw.

Whispering the Cleaning charm 'Scourgify', he looked in the direction of the Ravenclaws robe and the spill disappeared. The fifth year looked down to clean it off, and let out a small yell when he saw it was already gone. He looked around wildly trying to find the origin of the spell.

Seeing Snape, he quickly grabbed onto Hermione's hand and put up his Occlumency shields, knowing that he had notice him going off, since he was watching him. Making sure to not look at Quirrel, he watched as a surprised Snape was pushed back and off his chair. Making the entire Hall laugh, save the Slytherins, Professor Dumbledore, and Quirrel who let out a small and nervous laugh.

He quickly got back up onto his chair and avoided looking at Harry for the rest of the dinner.

Following Percy towards Gryffindor Tower, he saw Peeves zooming past them, and he sent an Aguamenti charm towards him, splattering him against the wall. Several 3rd years and up looked up in amusement, where as some looked at Harry with a funny face.

Saying the password: Caput Draconis, Percy and the Gryffindors entered the dorm.

"Females Dorm to your left, and up the stairs, same for the boys, but on the right. You know the rules, no going into the other genders dorms."

With that, he left the room.

Grabbing Hermione, he hurried up to his room while everyone else was hurrying to look at the bulletin to look at where they were going to sleep.

Squeaking she said, "Harry! I'm not allowed to be here! I need to see where I'm going to sleep in!"

"Don't worry, you can check later. I just wanted to check if we really have a Soul Bond."

"There's a way to check? I thought the only record is in the Ministry of Magic!"

"Yes, but there's a manual way." He answered. "Here come over here for a moment."

Taking of his watch and clicking button. He pressed his hand against the top of the trunk, which had just appeared, and climbed inside as it opened. Hesitating, he said, "Trunk! From now on, Hermione Granger is allowed access."

A slot with a prick appeared.

Hermione, guessing what to do, poked her finger on it.

With the blood supplied, she could now enter Harry's trunk.

Reaching the apartment inside the trunk. She gasped.

"Amazing! It's… HUGE!"

"Right, come over here please? This will check our ages. If we get one averaged result, we're bonded. If we get two separate results, we're not." He explained, "Ready?"

Swallowing the bit of saliva in her mouth, she answered.

"Yes."

Standing next to her and waving the instrument over both of them.

He waited until there was a beep.

He looked at it.

_Oh.

* * *

_

End of Chapter 5

Well, Cliffy eh?

**Alright, another 1 and a half things revealed. One obvious. But… Please REVIEW! It's the only kind of thanks I get from writing this!**


	6. New Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I, guy-who's-going-to-be-turning-thirteen-in-3-days hereby confirm and acknowledge the fact the J.K. Rowling, owns every single tiny bit of the novel series Harry Potter, except for this story right here.**

**Author's note: Alrighty then mates! On a quick note, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and also, I am proud to announce that this story has a number of over **_**100 **_**subscribers (102, to be exact)! Thanks people! **

**Well then here we go again! Just saying though… I swear if the electricity shorts out again I'll- AARGH! (On a side note, the lights have actually flashed three times now. Darn windy over here.)

* * *

**

New Arrangements

Taking off his watch and clicking button. His magic trunk appeared from his watch, and he pressed his hand against the top of the trunk, and climbed inside as it opened. Hesitating, he said, "Trunk! From now on, Hermione Granger is allowed access."

A slot with a prick appeared.

Hermione, guessing what to do, slid her finger across it, and a felt a slight moment of pain and a drop of blood dripped onto the slot.

With the blood supplied, she could now enter Harry's trunk.

Reaching the apartment inside the trunk. She gasped.

"Amazing! It's… HUGE!"

"Right, come over here please? This will check our ages. If we get one averaged result, we're bonded. If we get two separate results, we're not." He explained, "Ready?"

Swallowing the bit of saliva in her mouth, she answered.

"Yes."

Standing next to her and waving the instrument over both of them.

He waited until there was a beep.

He looked at it.

_Oh._

**/_**

**/**

He slowly eyes away from the instrument and handed it to Hermione. He then walked over to the closest bed and sat down on it. This was something he did not expect. This would only complicate things, after all…

He heard a gasp a shock from Hermione.

He would have to protect her even more. If either was hurt, the other would feel the same or more pain.

He and Hermione were soul bonded.

Receiving the age detecting instrument once again, he looked at the results once again as Hermione sat down on the bed.

_**Age: 21 Years, 8 Months, 2 Weeks, 6 Days, 8 Hours, 36 Minutes, and 46 Seconds.**_

That was definitely and average alright.

He looked up from the instrument to stare at Hermione, waiting for her look of shock, maybe tears from her face.

It was shock he saw alright, but no tears.

'H-Hermione?' He spoke carefully, scared that she might be angry at him.

'I'm fine Harry…I don't really mind, because you are my first friend…' she answered quietly.

'You're not…angry?' he asked, amazed that she didn't blow up on him.

_She seems to be taking this quite well._

'No, just that…surprised, that's all. By the way, do you have any books on soul bonds?'

_Heh expected of Hermione Granger._

'Sure…I'm surprised that you haven't notice my mini library over there yet.'

Whirling her head around, she gasped in excitement.

'Wow! A library inside a trunk!'

Then, Harry remembered something.

'Wait a minute, if we're soul bonded, shouldn't on the school's list for the sorting ceremony, your name be Hermione _Potter_?'

'She was too mesmerized at the books to hear what he said.

_**Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter (née Granger) has completed the contract of soul bonding at approximately 6:45 PM today in the Room of Requirements while testing their magic powers on a chair. Thus beginning your quest.**_

_What?_

_**Yes, right on our list of soul bonds here, you're the newest one.**_

_Oh. Wait, you DID know? Why didn't you just _tell_ me?_

_**There was a less than 1% chance that you would deny the bond. There are three stages of the bond, not achieved by anything but love. The second stage is when you will be able to read each other's minds, and third… Even we don't know. No one has gotten that far yet.**_

_Really._

_**Yes, now I suggest you hurry and look at your bedding placements, you two are going to be **_**quite **_**surprised. Noblesse Oblige, may you return to our realm as a messiah.**_

_Hold on, a quest?_

_**Your mission to save the innocents from death. **_

_Oh. I don't get it._

_**You will when the time comes. In the mean time the Lament Lavalliere, do not use it on Hermione Granger.**_

_The what? The…oh, the necklace._

_**Yes.**_

_Why not?_

_**There is no need, as you have probably guessed. She is one like you.**_

_Really?_

_**Yes, one more thing, remember these words: Noblesse Oblige. They will serve more than one purpose.**_

_What? And what are you?_

_**We are what you can call, Demi-Gods. That is all, now farewell.**_

'Hermione! I think we should check the arrangements now…' he started, feeling overwhelmed with the new information he had just received.

Holding her hand as she tried to get back to the books, he said quietly,

'You can come anytime. You're allowed access.'

With that bit, she finally, reluctantly let Harry drag her away from the shelves.

Quickly, Harry helped Hermione out of the trunk when he got out, he checked the hallway for boys, and seeing as there was no one there, he quickly led Hermione back out into the common room where everyone else was still fighting to see the bulletin board, he and Hermione slipped back into the crowd.

After being shoved around to no avail for five minutes, he realized that this was going nowhere.

Taking out his wand, he shoved it into the air, uttering the first spell he thought of, he shouted it immediately.

'_Expecto Patronum!'_

The silver stag patronus of Harry and James Potter rose up into the air and caused the crowd to immediately stop whatever they were doing. It rose up and run towards Harry and everyone in the way immediately ducked.

It nuzzled him as he walked forward with Hermione following behind, looking very red. He looked at the sheet, he immediately fainted.

Everyone gasped in shock as the Boy-Who-Lived fell into the arms of the small bushy-haired first year Hermione.

Hermione, not understanding why he fainted, frowned and looked at the board.

She staggered backwards and almost fell, but Prongs the stag Patronus helped keep her standing.

She and Harry were bunked together.

Everyone was still staring at Harry, Hermione, the Patronus, or the bedding arrangement sheet.

With wide eyes, she lifted an extremely light Harry out of the dorms.

Frowning, she realized that he felt cold.

Worried, she started to run towards Professor McGonagall's office.

Knocking on the door, she began to fret.

Professor McGonagall answered the door.

'What is it? Ms. Hermione Granger was it?' she asked in her nightgown, and then she gasped, 'Is that Harry Potter? What's wrong with him?'

Quickly Professor McGonagall instructed her to follow her to the hospital wing.

After being safely put on the bed by Madam Pomfrey, she brought Hermione aside and asked her what happened.

Hermione explained everything, except for the soul bond part, with glances toward Harry to make sure he was ok and watched as Madam Pomfrey gave him a quick run over with her wand.

She then walked toward Madam Pomfrey and asked her if he was fine.

'Fine? FINE? Look at this! He has evidence of broken bones, that are mended thankfully by magic, but he's had broken bones! Malnutrition, but he's a lot better now…' They both gasped.

'Not to mention a lot of…abnormal things. He has, from what I'm reading, two magical cores, and both extremely high, it even surpasses Professor Dumbledore's magic core level.'

Professor McGonagall's mouth sprang open.

'T-Two? But how…?'

'I don't know…'

'Madam Pomfrey, can I have a check over too?' Hermione suddenly said.

'Of course dear, but can I ask why?' she answered

'Nothing…I just want one,' she answered, this was a lie of course, she had a slight idea why he might have two magical cores.

Running her wand over her, Madam Pomfrey gasped yet again.

'Two cores! TWO CORES! Again! How is this possible?'

There was a moment of silence.

It was ended from a groan from a wakening Harry.

Hermione rushed to his side, 'Harry! Are you alright?'

'I'm fine…what happened-' he cut himself off.

Whirling his head around, he spoke to the Deputy Headmistress.

'Professor McGonagall! Why are Hermione and I in the same bunk?'

'I honestly don't know why! But since Hogwarts itself made the arrangement, not even the Headmaster can interfere or change it! You will have to stay together then! I suppose we'll have to find you a new room though…' she answered, clearly bewildered.

Thinking to herself, she ushered the two first-years out and lead them back towards Gryffindor Tower.

_We could always sleep in the Room of Requirements, but that's not considered a dormitory, so Hogwarts won't accept that…_

As they entered the common room, the crowd, they realized, had finally settled down and gone to bed.

As they sat down on the couch closest to the flames, Professor McGonagall paced the room thinking of where she could place them.

Suddenly, she heard a door opening.

She turned to see Harry walk into the doorway with Hermione in the flames.

Curious, she began to follow just to be met by flames.

_A secret room inside of Gryffindor Tower that we didn't know about?_

**/_**

**/**

Harry sat thinking on the couch with a tired Hermione dozing off on his shoulder. Then remembering the words between his most recent conversation with the Demi-Gods, he quietly said the words that only he and Hermione could hear.

'Noblesse Oblige.'

A door appeared inside the hard wall behind the flames and the flames dimmed and turned cool.

He stepped into the flames, supporting a half-asleep Hermione.

A small 4 by 4 cube glowed for a second and then turned invisible.

_**The password phrase will only respond to you or Hermione. Turn this cube, however many times you want, and repeat that code 4 times and it will set it as the password, repeating the steps will allow you to gain access to the room, it will only let you two in even if someone else got the code, it is not a fingerprint access, but more like a magical signature detection device that goes from your finger to the cube, it will also, however allow whoever you let in.**_

Thinking quickly, he turned the cube in a series of turns and twists 4 times, and I click signified its acceptance. When he finished, the invisible cube coated in light disappeared, and a click was heard as the lock opened.

He walked in, glancing at the vast interior of the hidden room, and seeing that every living accommodation was there. Remembering that Professor McGonagall was there, he spoke quietly towards her after he placed Hermione on the bed.

'I think we found a suitable place, Professor McGonagall,' he said.

'Of course, Mr. Potter, but may I ask…?' she asked.

'I'm not sure myself, Professor. For now, please don't tell anyone else though, I don't know who to trust.'

'Very well…I'll leave you two too sleep then.'

With that, she left the room.

Silently thanking the Demi-Gods for their assistance, he said the first of the few security measures. First the password, the door materialized. Second, the cube's magical signature detector, a click. Then, third, the code. The door clicked, and opened.

He went inside, tucked Hermione into the King-sized bed on one side, and he changed in the bathroom, and fell asleep inside the covers.

**/_**

**/**

The following morning, Harry Potter woke up, and found himself spooned against Hermione who had made herself comfortable at night by finding a warm space under his arm and between his chest.

Hermione slowly began to wake up as she felt the warm pillar of fire leave her. It was just a dream.

She found herself curled up against Harry Potter.

_What? Why am I curled up against Harry? What happened? Are my clothes still on?_

Quickly she sprang her eyes open and checked.

They were.

_Of course, Harry wouldn't do anything bad to me…would he?_

As Harry began to sit up, she grabbed onto him and pulled him back down as she felt the cool air against her face.

'Don't,' she said, muffled because he was speaking into his chest, 'It's warm.'

With a sigh, Harry laid back down, and glanced at his watch: 6:45.

Breakfast was at 7:00 so it didn't matter if they slept in for a bit more.

Minutes passed, 6:49. 'Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Hm?' he responded.

'Where are we?' Hermione asked, looking up at him.

He put his arms around her, 'I have no idea, seems like a hidden room directly inside Gryffindor Tower.

'How did we get here?'

He smiled explaining everything that happened yesterday night, the cube, and how to get to and open the door leading to this very room.

Frowning, she asked, "'Noblesse Oblige?' Sounds familiar…"

6:54.

'Hermione, we're going to have to get up. It's almost time for breakfast,' he said quietly.

'Mh… Fine…' she slowly got up. 'Er, Harry where can I change?'

'It's like a house in here, there's a bathroom over there,' pointing beside the kitchen.

She walked off, and surprisingly, found her trunk and other items put neatly to the side beside her side of the bed's nightstand.

She took some of her clothes, and walked towards the bathroom.

Harry turned his attention to the door. He immediately thought of several things.

How would he and Hermione get out without being seen? He wanted to keep things a secret for now.

He got up and walked towards the door.

_Um, can I get some kind of way to see outside before actually going outside?_

_**Of course, anything else?**_

_Ah! You actually answered!_

_**Well, I said we'd be able to hear and answer, didn't we?**_

_Yeah, well, does Hermione have something like my necklace?_

_**As in the restoration gift? Yes, it takes form of a liquid. She might try to use it on you, I suggest you stop her. It has one use, but it won't do much because you are like her anyways. Besides, you have a pensieve.**_

_Ah…Alright then…_

_**Now back to your request, if you reach towards a door, you will be able see out of a one-way hole. Which will be made if pull 4 blocks out in for a password with the same basics of the invisible cube, an invisible cube will be present if you reach out, it will also read the magical signature of the user, which means its restricted to only you and Hermione.**_

_Ok, now also, where are we? I recall that Gryffindor tower doesn't have any random jutting out blocks from the outside._

_**This is a place between space and matter. It is not invisible, but instead, it is simply does not exist outside of the tower. It is in a way, another dimension, but more easily said as 'Artificial Space.'**_

_How do I talk to Hermione? Can I talk to her now?_

_**Through your mind yes, the second stage, I forgot to tell you, has been completed.**_

_Right, anyhow thanks for your help._

_**Noblesse Oblige, may you return to our realm as a messiah.**_

He reached out and felt around the space next to the door.

He found the invisible and non-matter cube, he pulled several blocks in and out 4 four times, hence, setting the password, and a block turned invisible on his side. But it would be still a block on the outside. He saw that only Fred and George were outside and they seemed to be trying to set up a prank, he watched as they made the stairs leading down from the boy's dormitories and slippery from several charms, and rushed away with their fellow prankster who he had not seen, outside.

Turning around as he heard a door open, he saw Hermione changed into her robes. They met eyes briefly and Harry went inside the bathroom and changed into his robes.

When he got out, he saw Hermione waiting outside for him, and he told her everything he had just heard from the Demi-Gods, but purposely omitting the fact of how he found out everything.

**(For those people confused, the conversation with the Demi-Gods does not take very long, it may be a long conversation, but it really isn't in real time.)**

6:58.

Smiling and holding her hand, he showed her the invisible cube and peeked outside again.

All clear.

He opened the door, and walked through the flames. He noticed that as he opened the door, the flames would immediately die down slightly and didn't feel hot.

He closed the door, and watched as the door vanished before his eyes and the fire was as lively as it was before.

He and Hermione walked out of the common room and saw Fred, George and Lee next to the door, who seemed to be waiting for the yell as a poor student fell into their prank.

'How did you get past it?' Fred asked.

Smiling inside, he put on a confused look and said, 'What are you talking about?'

Pulling them aside and ignoring Lee and a very confused Hermione, he spoke quietly so that only they could hear, 'Listen, can you help me prank Snape today?'

'Ah! Taking a hatred of Snape already now eh?' Fred said,

'No problem, we'll help you, what should we do?' George said,

'Just do something that would make him embarrassed at breakfast.' Harry replied.

'Hm…' Fred looked at George, and vice versa. 'Got it!' They both said simultaneously and ran of to get their items in the common room, and all five of them watched as a groggy Ron Weasley fell down the stairs with a yell.

'ARGH! BLOODY HELL! What the-?'

'I think it woke him up, eh Forge?'

'Right on, Gred!'

The Weasley twins removed the charm for a few minutes to retrieve the prank items.

As they came back down and reapplied the charm, Harry whispered into Lee's ear.

'Bet you a Galleon that when we get to the Great Hall, everyone will stare at me.'

'Well that's not much of a bet then is it?' he grinned, 'You're on.'

Harry and Hermione watched as the 2 pranksters worthy of being named a Marauder ran of towards what Harry thought to be the Owlery.

Ignoring Hermione's questioning look, he and Hermione followed Lee Jordan to the Great Hall. He sat down beside a group of second years, who had managed to evade Fred and George's prank due to the fact of them waking early.

He looked at Lee Jordan, who was sitting to his left, and Hermione to his right, and looked around, seeing every single pair of eyes on him.

Quietly, and just as everyone else came bustling in, he whispered to Lee, 'You owe me a Galleon.'

With a joking scowl, he flicked over a single golden coin.

After the bunch of people, the rest of the staff and students assembled, including the Weasley twins.

Fred and George sat to either side of him, beside Lee and Hermione, and said, 'Just wait.'

Just as the morning post arrived, he spotted a black and grey owl speed towards Snape.

He watched in amazement as it crashed right into his food, and dropped a letter on to him.

'Good ol' Errol, we borrowed him after me mum's howler when we sent Ginny – my sister, - a toilet seat.' Fred whispered.

Severus Snape cautiously opened the letter and fell backwards as a pink fluid came blasting all over him and, mainly, over his hair, turning it pink.

He exploded in anger as he whipped out his wand and tried several spells to get it off, to no avail. The entire hall, once again, except for Dumbledore, Quirrel, and the Slytherins, laughed so hard that some of them were on the ground clutching their bellies, only Harry and Hermione managed to stay in control of themselves.

George spoke while laughing, 'Muggle hair dye, won't come of with magic, unless he decides to shave his greasy hair.'

'Serves him right! Greasy git.' He replied with a neutral expression he switched his attention back to Snape, he saw him roaming his eyes over students, probably trying to invade their minds. He saw him fix his eyes at him and point his wand at him, with a simple 'Protego' spell; he deflected the mind probe and strengthened his Occlumency shields.

He saw at the side of his eyes, that Hermione had taken out a bottle of liquid from her robes and was beginning to pour the liquid into his drink.

Quietly, he spoke with a hushed tone but loud enough that she could hear, and no one else.

'Don't bother, save it for someone else.'

Her eyes widened in surprise.

_**Hello Hermione.**_

_I…what?_

_**Yes, its me, Harry.**_

_You can…speak to me in my mind._

She put the stopper on the container and replaced it in her pockets.

_**Yes, the second stage of the bond is complete. We can read and speak to each other through our minds now.**_

_Oh._

_**Yes, so we can talk about this later in detail but for now, save that.**_

He said, indicating the liquid inside the container.

_**I am indeed, in the same position as you. The Demi-Gods let me back live my life again.**_

_Hence the phrase Noblesse Oblige…_

_**Yes, as expected, you figured it out already. You gave away to much in the train.**_

_Did I?_

_**Yes.**_

They conversation went on until the end of breakfast, which ended with Snape storming out and Dumbledore quieting down the room with a few shouts.

He and Hermione followed by a Ron Weasley a few meters back. Just then, Draco Malfoy walked up towards him,

'Well, well! If it isn't Harry _Potter_ and Granger!' he said out with a loud voice.

Harry was surprised at first, but remembered their promise to keep their friendship a secret.

'What do you want Malfoy?' he said with an angry tone.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Squeezing her hand for assurance, he continued.

'Back for some more?' he said.

Draco narrowed his eyes, 'Let's settle this right _now_, right here.' he said, indicating the empty classroom next to them.

Matching his tone, he followed him into the classroom, ignoring the eyes that followed the three of them as they entered and closed the door.

Raising her hand before anybody else could speak; Hermione took out her wand and sent a _Silencio_ spell at the door.

Putting down her hand, she nodded towards Harry.

'Thanks, Hermione, I was going to do that. Someone like Ronald Weasley might listen.'

Harry said.

Draco looked from Hermione to Harry and back.

'What's with you two?' he asked bewildered.

But Hermione's face was so funny that even Harry had to laugh.

'H-Hermione…We're n-not actually e-e-enemies!' he said struggling to stop laughing.

'Good act wasn't it?' Draco said as he gained control of himself.

Hermione merely glared at him.

'You see, Draco and I are just keeping our friendship a secret because of his family.'

Hermione didn't look convinced.

_You know I don't trust him._

_**Yes, but don't worry, we're fine, really.**_

_If you insist…_

'Anyways, what's up?' Harry asked.

'Nothing,' Draco said with a look at Hermione, 'Just asking about erm… you two.'

'Our relationship?' Hermione asked.

'Complicated, in a way, more than just friends, I guess.'

Draco arched his eyebrow.

Just then, Hermione gasped, 'Harry! Let's go! It's time for Potions!'

'Great, Snape.'

With a sigh he headed towards the door.

Nonverbally uttering a _'Homenum Revelio' _spell, he raised his wand and saw several figures huddled against the door.

Chuckling he concentrated and turned his hair from silver to black and ended up with a mix of both.

Glaring at Hermione, who was struggling not to laugh.

He said with mock fury, 'Stop it!' then changed to a joking tone, 'I like it that way!'

He opened the door, and stepped aside as a bunch of people crashed onto the floor next to him.

Including Ron Weasley.

Ignoring the groans of every else, he and Hermione ran towards Snape's classroom.

As they entered, he saw Snape (with his pink hair) open his mouth to tell him off, but shut it again when he saw Draco behind them.

'Well, so good to see you, Potter…our new celebrity…'

'Potter! What do you get when you add an infusion of wormwood and-'

'Draught of Living Death!'

Some people looked at him in surprise.

Snape glared at him,

'Where would you find a bezoar?'

Hermione rose up her hand.

'Inside a goat's stomach.'

More stares.

'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

Hermione raised her hand even higher.

They both answered at the same time, 'There's none! It can also go by the name aconite.'

Snape arched his eyebrow.

'5 Points off Gryffindor Ms. Granger, I don't recall calling on you. 10 Points off Gryffindor for your cheek _Potter_.' he said.

Ignoring the glares from the Gryffindors and the grins from the Slytherins, save Draco. He continued with his lesson.

It ended after an hour, and Slytherin gained 20 points, and he docked 35 points of Gryffindor, with the finally 15 from Harry when he blamed him for not telling Neville what to do.

Glancing at his timetable, he headed outside to the courtyard for flying lessons.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, he had already bought a Nimbus 2000, for a spare, because he knew that Professor McGonagall would later buy him one.

He saw Hermione and said, 'Don't worry, I'll help you this time…even though you won't need it.'

Grinning he ran ahead towards the courtyard and reached there before anyone else..

When the class had assembled, Madam Hooch walked out and shouted.

'There will be no flying until I say so! Everyone _must _follow instructions.'

'Now everyone, put your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!''

'Up!' His broom came flying into his hand.

He looked around, Hermione's and Draco's broom was in their hand on their first try.

He looked at Hermione and mouthed a 'told you so.'

_**We share cores now, remember? You have the equivalent of my magic.**_

_Is that why? So that is why you have two cores…_

_**I do?**_

_Yeah, the time you fainted. Madam Pomfrey realized that we both had two cores. She doesn't know anything though._

_**Mh.**_

Everyone else's brooms were in their hands now.

'Now mount your brooms!'

Everyone swung their legs over the handle.

'AHHH!' Neville screamed.

His broom rose into the air.

'Mr. Longbottom! Come back down this instant!' Madam Hooch shouted.

'I-I can't!' he finally crash landed and broke his wrist.

He had wanted to help, but stopped himself, or else he wouldn't get to be on the Quidditch team, or get his broom for that matter.

'Hey look! _Longbottom_ has a Remembrall!' Draco shouted.

He rose up into the air tossing the ball.

With a sigh, Harry rose up and charged at him, and stopped right next to him.

Surprisingly, though it was extremely windy, and no one could hear, Hermione heard the conversation. Just like it was from Harry's mind, sending it to her.

'Give it back, Draco…He'll need it.'

'Fine but still fancy a little game of catch?' he chuckled. 'Catch!'

He threw the ball.

Cursing him in his mind, he swooped around and charged for it. Stopping directly in front of Professor McGonagall's office and turning around towards the ground.

Avoiding the applause he got when he touched down, he watched as Professor McGonagall rushed towards him and bring him to Wood.

After the process of bringing him to Wood again, and saying that he was perfect for a seeker, he returned to the common room and waited for the dark, where he would go and try for to catch the golf balls that Wood would throw to test him.

As he was about to leave, he saw Hermione walk in.

Hermione hugged him and asked if he was fine.

'Of course I am, you know what happened.'

'No kidding, but did you notice something else?' she asked.

'I heard the conversation through…your point of view, like I was you…'

'What?' Harry asked bewildered.

'I'm not sure. But is it part of the soul bond?'

'Why don't you go to my library and check it out?'

Hearing about his library, she immediately brightened up.

Setting down his watch, he pressed a button and watched as she entered their room, and he smiled and left the room. As he headed outside, he watched as the stairs above him shine.

_How romantic…_

_**Beware, young one.**_

He jerked his attention back to the path.

He didn't understand, but he suddenly felt something, or someone following him.

As he walked towards the field.

He saw Oliver Wood waiting.

'Alright, catch these golf balls I throw at you ok?'

Agreeing, he began to catch random balls, never failing to miss one, until…

With a sudden gust of wind, one golf ball flew off into the darkness.

Determined to catch it, he flew up and followed it around.

Suddenly a brown and black blur smashed into him. He crashed into something hard.

As he got up, something hit him on the side.

Again and again, from side to side.

He fell unconscious.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: I personally think that this was **_**not **_**one of my best chapters, so please do **_**not **_**bombard me because of another cliffy…*shifts eyes* AHHH!**

**Also, any suggestions would be **_**very **_**helpful.**

﻿


	7. Bonding

Disclaimer: This is the official will of our beloved author before he fell off a cliff. Enclosed were these words: I hereby present these words to all these viewers that all rights of Harry Potter have always, and forever be with J.K. Rowling.

**Author's note: ALL RIGHT! I apologize for the crappy (in my opinion) previous chapter, some parts, including the part where Draco has the Remembrall, sort of doesn't make sense, and I apologize, and if I find the time, I will re-write that (maybe other parts too!) part and re-post it. But for now, enjoy.**

**LIGHTS! CAMERA!**

**Bzzt—**

**WHO SPILLED WATER ALL OVER THE CAMERA?

* * *

**

**Bonding**

Setting down his watch, he pressed a button and watched as she entered their room, and he smiled and left the room. As he headed outside, he watched as the stairs above him shine.

_How romantic…_

_**Beware, young one.**_

He jerked his attention back to the path.

He didn't understand, but he suddenly felt something, or someone following him.

As he walked towards the field.

He saw Oliver Wood waiting.

'Alright, catch these golf balls I throw at you ok?'

Agreeing, he began to catch random balls, never failing to miss one, until…

With a sudden gust of wind, one golf ball flew off into the darkness.

Determined to catch it, he flew up and followed it around.

Suddenly a brown and black blur smashed into him. He crashed into something hard.

As he got up, something hit him on the side.

Again and again, from side to side.

He fell unconscious.

**/_**

**/**

Back in the common room, Hermione had retrieved a book she had found in Harry's trunk about Bonds, and had ventured out to the common room to start reading before anybody else got here.

As she read, she noticed how people were starting to file in after a while, but she continued reading, because most people knew that she liked reading, and it wouldn't be too suspicious, even if it was about Bonds.

Suddenly, pain fell upon her stomach, the immense pain made her gasp, more pain, she dropped her book. Quickly, the pain took over and she doubled-over, and fell onto the floor.

Somehow, in her head, she saw, or thought she did, a prone figure of Harry by the Whomping Willow, and a flash of flame appeared and dissipated, as it engulfed Harry, then Harry disappeared.

She blacked out, as she heard screams and yells from her fellow Gryffindors.

**/_**

**/**

Harry found himself in his own clothes, in a completely white space, literally everything was so white that it hurt his eyes, he looked down, nothing. He somehow was standing on something and nothing, and not falling.

_**Harry Potter.**_

_Yes?_

_**I am not the Demi-Gods.**_

_No you're not._

_**How do you know?**_

_Your voice is softer._

_**Ah.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am Aria.**_

_Are you human?_

_**Wise as ever, Harry. No I am not, I am a phoenix.**_

_What?_

The space around him turned into flames, except for one pathway in the flames leading to a bright white exit.

_A phoenix? Like Fawkes?_

_**If you mean Fawkes the phoenix, the familiar of Albus Dumbledore, than yes, I am.**_

_Oh. Where am I and what happened to me?_

_**You crashed into the Whomping Willow, and I appeared and I am currently taking you to the hospital wing.**_

_What? I did? _

_**Yes.**_

_Wait, since you know the Demi-Gods, than you should know that I am from, in a sense, the future. _

_**Yes.**_

_So why are you here?_

_**I am should you choose to accept me, bonded with you. Hermione's your bond mate correct?**_

_Yes…_

_**Very well, than if you accept me, than I shall be you and Hermione's familiar.**_

_Oh…_

_**So I am in a similar position as Fawkes.**_

_Really? I would _love _to have you as a, er…pet!_

_**Yes, you may call me a pet. Now then, awaken, we are here.**_

_Wait! Hold on, does that mean I'm immortal now? _

_**Yes, almost, Phoenixes do die sometime later, Dumbledore is not the same as you, since I saved you when you almost died, a different kind of…bonding occurred. Now enough, we're here.**_

Harry turned around just as he saw himself reach the bright light and the light engulfed him.

**/_**

**/**

He woke up lying on the bed, he saw a flicker of flame and a golden phoenix appeared.

It looked at him and blinked at him before it raised it wings and flew up into the rafters a perched itself at a high post to look over him.

It gazed out the window then suddenly emitted a low and mournful note.

_Inside Dumbledore's office._

Dumbledore was pondering over the past few weeks of school, and had noticed several abnormalities about Harry Potter.

All of a sudden, Fawkes raised his head and looked out the window. Within a second of Fawkes looking out the window, Dumbledore heard a low sound coming from the direction of the Hospital Wing. He saw a light come on from Madam Pomfrey's office and saw the vast Hospital Wings lights flash on.

Immediately, he turned to Fawkes and muttered a, 'Let's go.'

He smiled as Fawkes raised its head and flapped his wings and followed behind him.

Fawkes always seemed to know what he was saying.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw a large group of Gryffindors, with an angry Filch and an annoyed Percy Weasley following closely behind.

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED! Come back here!' bellowed Argus Filch.

'Gryffindors! Return to bed _immediately!_' shouted Percy.

'Go boil your head in water!' a voice from the crowd shouted as the group hurried towards the Hospital Wing.

'Why you-'

'Hermione's in danger and all you care about is curfews?'

'Ron Weasley! My own brother, go back to bed!'

Only now did Dumbledore notice a prone bushy-haired girl being lifted by a group of students.

'Stop arguing.' He simply said.

Everyone froze.

'Argus, it's alright,' Argus Filch grumbled away saying something like 'it's never like the old times…'

'Percy Weasley, I expect better from you when a fellow student is in danger.'

Percy looked very disappointed and ashamed of himself.

'Students let me lead the way…' he walked to the front of the group and lifted Hermione's body with a simple spell.

After the reached the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore told everyone else to leave.

Ron stubbornly stood in his place while everyone else left.

'May I stay?' he asked quietly.

'I think all she needs right now is rest, please go Mr. Weasley.' He stated, wondering why the young boy had wanted to stay, he hardly knew her.

He closed the door behind him and laid down Hermione on a vacant bed.

He turned to see a Madam Pomfrey tending to a terribly hurt Harry Potter.

He watched with the corner of his eye as Fawkes flew upwards into the rafters to join a mass of red, yellow, and gold. Another phoenix.

He turned his full attention to the other phoenix.

_Another phoenix in Hogwarts?_

Harry Potter moaned.

'Ow! That hurts!'

'Oh deal with it! How did you get here? What did you do to get like this anyways? What did you do? Run into the Whomping Willow?'

Even in this situation, Harry couldn't help but crack a grin.

'Yes.'

Madam Pomfrey stopped applying a substance to a bruise and gawked at him.

'You're lucky to be alive then!'

_Harry Potter tangled with the Whomping Willow? I can't believe it… How did he get out…? The only way would be…the other phoenix?_

Just that moment, Hermione woke up.

Madam Pomfrey paused, sighed, and shuffled towards Hermione, and waved her wand over her.

For some strange reason, it seemed like nothing was wrong, maybe nothing _was_ wrong.

The only problem, was that she had two Magical cores…She wanted to tell Dumbledore, but Minerva McGonagall had said not to tell him yet.

Fawkes swept down and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

The other one flew and landed onto the bed Harry was lying on. It dropped its head low, and looked Dumbledore expectantly.

Guessing what it wanted to do, he conjured a bottle and handed it to Harry, who held it with his fingers.

The phoenix began to cry crystal clear tears into the bottle.

Harry, showing much discomfort in doing so, rose the bottle to his lips and drank it all.

**/_**

**/**

Harry Potter drank the bottle filled with phoenix tears and felt warmth flow all over his body and his cuts and bruises disappeared.

Beside him, he saw Hermione.

'I'm fine! Really, I don't know what happened, but I just fainted all of a sudden,' she looked at Harry with worried eyes.

He mouthed to her that he would tell her everything later.

Aria nuzzled its beak against him.

After a tedious 5 minutes, Madam Pomfrey let the both of them go, satisfied as seeing how Hermione had no injuries, and Harry recovered from the phoenix tears.

Dumbledore watched the both of walk outside the hall and decided to spend the next few minutes talking to Madam Pomfrey to see if he could get any information out of her.

Which he wouldn't because of Madam Pomfrey's stern attitude she had gained over the years of being a healer. When she said no, she meant no.

Outside, Harry hugged Hermione, and said quietly, 'Let's go back.'

With a smile, Hermione leaned against him, and relaxed.

With a single note, Aria the Phoenix landed on the two's shoulders, and everything disappeared with a flash of fire.

They both felt dizzy as Aria transported them back to directly in front of the common room.

The Fat Lady gasped, 'Oh my!'

'Caput Draconis.' Stated Harry.

She opened the portrait door to the common room where everyone was still awake awaiting news of Hermione.

Gasps of, 'Harry!' 'Hermione!' 'Is that a _phoenix_?' 'Is that Dumbledore's?' 'Are you alright?' erupted around the place.

Only Ron glared at him with silent deadly eyes.

Half an hour later, after assuring everyone that he and Hermione were alright and answering most of the questions, and when answered that is was not his phoenix.

Aria looked at him weirdly.

_**Not your phoenix?**_

_Well, you are, but you're not really my pet._

…_**Thanks…When other phoenixes are familiars, their masters always refer to them as pets.**_

_Really? That's horrible! After all, you have your own mind…_

_**Thank you Harry Potter.**_

Everyone except for Ron, Hermione, and Harry left to go to bed.

Ron finally approached them as Harry and Hermione settled down on the couch.

'Well then _Hermione_, how are you?' emphasizing her name as to ignore Harry.

Glaring at him, she answered, 'I'm fine, _Ron, _as you would know if you listened to what everyone was asking for the past half hour,'

Frowning, he asked, 'What did the great Harry Potter do to you anyway?' with an easily noticeable hateful tone at Harry.

CRACK.

Harry raised his eyebrows by several centimeters.

Hermione had turned around completely and slapped him full on the face.

'RONALD WEASLEY, YOU KNOW _FULL_ WELL WHAT HAPPENED!' she screamed and the top of her lungs, so loud that Harry winced and covered his ears, even then, it was still extremely loud.

'ALL YOU ACT LIKE IS THAT I'M SOME KIND OF PET FOR HARRY!' she continued.

'I only thought…'

'THOUGHT WHAT HUH? THAT HARRY MANAGED TO HURT ME FROM A MILE AWAY?'

He fell silent.

Turning to face Harry, he said, 'So the great Boy-Who-Lived get's _everything _huh? From what I've heard from everyone else, you're rich, famous, and now you've got the girl too now eh?'

Before he could retort, Hermione spoke to him in a deadly voice, 'You know what I hate? People who think of me as a prize. The only reason that he has that much money, is because his parents _died_, how about that huh? Why don't you have Voldemort-' He gasped, 'kill _your _parents? But it wouldn't matter would it? The only reason why you think Harry is rich is because _you're_ poor!'

'Now get out of my face.' Hermione said with a threatening tone.

Ron had turned pale from the furiousity of Hermione, and white from Voldemort's name. He quickly picked himself up from the floor and ran up to his room.

As he ran up the stairs, Ron thought of an idea

_If I slip down the stairs, maybe she'll feel pity for me._

He pretended to slip and fell down to stairs and clutching his knee in pain, he looked up at Hermione, faking the pain.

Hermione had glared at him, pulled Harry close to her, and kissed him full on the lips.

Ron almost fainted from the shock.

Feeling defeated, he slunk back upstairs with this night's events playing through his mind.

He would get him as he came up the stairs, he thought.

Hermione clutched Harry close to her, they had fallen onto the couch and Hermione was crying against him.

'It's alright…' he said quietly.

'I'm fine…' she sniffed, 'I've just…never felt so angry.'

A moment of silence.

'Harry what _did _happen to you?'

'I paid a visit to the Whomping Willow. What about you?'

'Something happened to…You I think, I saw you getting attacked by the Whomping Willow, and Aria over here saving you.' She patted Aria's head.

'I fell over in pain when I was reading about Bonds.' She pointed to the book on the table over there.

Silence.

'Let's go back inside.'

Nodding and picking up the book, Hermione got up and whispered the password.

The door materialized.

Harry walked up into the flames and reached out his hands into the open air.

He grabbed hold of seemingly nothing, and turned it, this way and that, until the entire cube was bathed in light.

The door swung open.

Harry walked back to her, picked her up and walked through the door.

He placed her down onto the bed, and returned after closing the door.

After lying down beside her, he spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

'Why did you kiss me?'

She didn't answer for a while.

Finally she spoke, 'When I fell onto the ground and I was more worried about you then me, when I saw you hurt in the hospital wing, I realized how much I loved you. Every time that I saw you hurt, I was worried sick. Since First Year, after the chess game and Ron was knocked off, I almost ran for him, but when you had to go on alone, I was even more worried. You didn't see me giving _him_ a hug, did you?'

He didn't answer, there was no need.

'Harry? What about you?'

'I…realized that I loved you in the Second Year, when you were petrified, I almost died from you not being there.'

More silence.

'Harry?' she turned over to face him.

'Hm?' he answered.

'I love you.'

He blinked, and thought. He had waited for this for ages.

'I love you too, Hermione.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Author's Notes: …What? It's not like there **_**really**_** 10 and 11 year olds…There… 21 remember? For those of you who wish to argue on the fact that phoenixes never die, please refer to 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and smack yourselves over the head afterwards. XD **

**By the way, for you people who didn't know, this chapter's title had a **_**DOUBLE MEANING!**_

**So, how was it? You like it? Good, Review.**


	8. Euphoria

**Disclaimer: **_**I-I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! I SWEAR I NEVER SAID I OWNED HARRY POTTER! I'M SORRY!!!!! ARGH!**_

_**Say that it belongs to J.K. Rowling! SAY IT! CRUCIO!**_

_**ARRRGGHHH! AGH! H-H-Harry P-Potter belongs t-to J.K. Rowling a-and only her! ARGH!**_

_**Better. Avada Kedavra.**_

**A/N: Well, anyway(s) (- Thanks ghostchicken. But won't it work both ways?). I might be posting another story sometime later. I have too many good ideas that I can't wait to post (One of which will probably be a kiddy Harry meeting Hermione with godly powers) [You didn't see that line before did you? Right. Good]. Even so, if I do post it, it will be on an immediately stand-by. Just like 'Mudblood Act'. Yeah. I will be continuing Mudblood Act, but it's on stand by until further notice. (Until I get temporarily bored of writing this anyway). YEAH.**

**Anyways, without further ado…**

**LIGHTS! CAMERA!**

…**Wait! What do you mean the camera got blown away last chapter? What? During the Whomping Willow scene? GRRR! GO GET A NEW ONE!

* * *

**

**Euphoria**

After lying down beside her, he spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

'Why did you kiss me?'

She didn't answer for a while.

Finally she spoke, 'When I fell onto the ground and I was more worried about you then me, when I saw you hurt in the hospital wing, I realized how much I loved you. Every time that I saw you hurt, I was worried sick. Since First Year, after the chess game and Ron was knocked off, I almost ran for him, but when you had to go on alone, I was even more worried. You didn't see me giving _him_ a hug, did you?'

He didn't answer, there was no need.

'Harry? What about you?'

'I…realized that I loved you in the Second Year, when you were petrified, I almost died from you not being there.'

More silence.

'Harry?' she turned over to face him.

'Hm?' he answered.

'I love you.'

He blinked, and thought. He had waited for this for ages.

'I love you too, Hermione.'

**/_**

**/**

Sunlight shone into their room, bathing them in warmth and light.

Harry woke up.

Hermione was once again beside him, snuggled up against his chest.

He gently shook Hermione awake.

'Hermione? Time to get up…'

She groaned slightly them opened her eyes a tiny bit.

Then she closed them and snuggled herself closer towards him.

'It's cold…'

They lay they for a few more minutes.

'Hermione? I need to do something,' he spoke suddenly.

She didn't answer.

'I need to go to the Room of Requirements and get the Vanishing Cabinet.'

'Really? Can we work with on our magic too?'

'I suppose…'

_I just want to be with you actually…_ Hermione thought silently to herself.

Silence.

_Me too._

Hermione's eyes flashed open.

'Was that you?' she asked.

He smiled. 'Yeah.'

'H-How did you…?"

'I was thinking about you…and I heard your voice inside my head.'

She thought for a moment.

She nodded and got up.

'Let's go.'

They changed into fresh robes and got up to check the common room.

'Curious…' Harry simply stated as he peered through the "brick".

He stepped aside so Hermione could see.

Hermione roamed her eyes over the common room until they came to an unmistakable figure with the ruffled red hair of Ron Weasley on the top of the stairway.

He was fast asleep.

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged.

Silently, he opened the door and picked up Hermione and kissed her on the lips.

She returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, he smiled at her.

He shut the door as quietly as possible, and led Hermione out the door.

On the way to the Room of Requirements, Hermione spoke up.

'Harry…we should try to keep our relationship hidden for now…' she looked worried about his reaction.

To her surprise, he replied, 'I understand. It would look weird to see a 10 and 11 year old kissing.'

She giggled, 'I don't think my mum and dad would approve of it either.'

'By the way, I noticed that you did something to your teeth.'

'Oh yes, I shortened them by magic.'

'I thought your mum didn't approve of using magic on teeth?' he replied.

'Oh they don't…' she smiled evilly. 'I claimed it was accidental magic. I said I wanted it to be shorter.'

He laughed.

She gasped. 'Ah! I forgot…'

She whipped out her wand and pointed it at her hair.

She wordlessly cast a few spells, and looked at Harry for a reaction.

'Wow… You look… beautiful.'

She smiled and hugged him.

Her hair had turned silky and smooth.

He immediately thought of something.

He stared at Hermione's hair.

He felt a weird sensation on his head.

He looked at Hermione.

'Wow! You look…good in brown!'

Harry had turned his hair the same color as Hermione's hair.

She laughed.

Soon, they were in front of the blank wall concealing the Room of Requirements.

'Cabinet first.' He said firmly.

_I need to see the place where things are hidden…I need the place where Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem is…I need a place to hide things._

He opened his eyes.

The door had materialized.

He opened the door and immediately turned right and left and right again.

There was the cabinet, and across from it was the Horcrux.

He put his watch down onto the ground and pressed a button. His trunk appeared.

He opened the truck and levitated the Vanishing Cabinet down and put it down next to its matching pair.

He climbed out and grabbed the Horcrux.

He felt it burn in his hand.

He and Hermione stepped outside.

_I need a place where it can withstand Fiendfyre…A place where I can get out of immediately…A place which Fiendfyre cannot damage. _

He stepped inside the Room of Requirements again.

The room where junk was scattered all over the place was replaced with a grey cement and stony wall, no doubt magically boosted.

He placed the diadem in the center of the room.

He paused. 'Hermione?'

She looked up.

'Do you know the spell that can end Fiendfyre?' he asked.

'Yes…its _Endex_…You're books are useful,' she commented.

He nodded once in thanks and raised his wand.

'_Fiendfyre!_'

He watched as it engulfed the small object.

A high-pitched scream was heard from it and the Horcrux and the diadem was gone.

'_Endex!_' he shouted.

The flames emitting from his wand died down immediately.

He wiped the brow of his forehead, which was drenched in sweat, and smiled and Hermione.

They walked out once more and back in.

The place was once again replaced with warm color of red and yellow, and covered in carpet. A place fit for a king to live in, it included a king-sized bed and a complete training ground.

He grinned.

_I love this place._

'Well then, practice?' he said taking out his wand.

She nodded and stepped onto the training ground.

As he was about to fire a disarming and tickling spell at her, his wand flew up into the air and clattered onto the ground. He looked at Hermione with bewildered eyes.

She was looking at the ground which her wand laid.

The wands stopped rolling when the reached each other and blended with a yellow light.

When it stopped glowing, Harry stepped forward and gingerly picked out two identical wands.

The two wands had melded into one and duplicated itself.

'It must not want us fighting.' He said dryly as his wand flew out of his hand and clattered onto the ground for the second time.

She nodded in agreement.

'Well, no more time to waste then! Let's go to the Great Hall.'

'Wait! Harry! Shouldn't we get the Marauder's Map first?'

He turned around and stared at her.

'I can never try and surprise you by thinking ahead of you can I? I was going to get it _after_ breakfast and before Transfiguration.'

She glared at him.

'But! Guessing as that you don't want me to skip class…we'll go and get it now.'

'Even thought I already know what we're going to do.' He muttered under his breath.

She smiled and kissed him.

They casually left the room and headed towards Filch's office.

On the way, they met Mrs. Norris and Peeves fighting.

Mrs. Norris was hissing at him, and Peeves was throwing chalk at her.

Filch was running towards them with his arms flailing around him.

A perfect time to get the map.

'Er…Hermione…go get the map first, I have something to do'

He turned back towards the way they went and turned a corner.

Moments later as she opened the door to Filch's office, he rushed up behind her grinning ear to ear.

Sighing, she said as she grabbed a piece of parchment off his desk.

'What did you do?' she asked as she and Harry walked out.

'I saw Professor McGonagall coming this way, so I sent a tickling charm at Filch and covered the other two in water.'

'So in other, words you made it look like Filch was laughing at his own cat getting attacked. Messing with the staff already Mr. Potter?' she smiled wanly at him.

'Stealing from the staff already Ms. Granger? I thought you would wait until next year.' He smirked.

'Mrs. Potter now, remember?' she kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and kissed her back.

**/_**

**/**

On the way to the Great Hall, Harry thought of something.

'Hermione? Can you help me break into Azkaban?'

She stared, shocked at him.

'Sirius?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'Ok…We're going to have to get some help though…'

'The twins?'

'Maybe…' she replied thinking.

'I bet you that everyone will stare at me again when we go in the Great Hall.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'No money.'

He grinned, 'Fine.'

They entered the Great Hall.

Total silence.

Grinning, he turned to Hermione and yelled at the top of his lungs.

'I WIN!'

He did a little victory dance.

She rolled her eyes and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table.

As they sat down, Harry noticed Ron coming over towards them.

'Where were you two last night? I waited all night at the top of stairs waiting for you _Potter. _Were you two snogging all night long?'

Hermione replied first, not looking at him.

'Why do you care? Were you trying to hurt him when he got back up?'

'Hermione, I want to be friends with you…' he was interrupted.

'Oh really? Then stop _fantasizing_ about me and get your face out of here.'

'What? I wasn't!'

'Shut up Weasley. Maybe I sneaked up around you and went to bed.' Harry said.

'Right, then where were you yesterday?' he accused.

CRACK.

A red handprint was imprinted into Ron's face, matching his hair color.

Hermione was standing up.

'One thing a hate, is stalkers. Another is you.'

There was groan on the floor.

Everyone else's eyes were on Ron.

She sat down again.

'Does your hand hurt?' he asked quietly to Hermione.

She smiled while rubbing her hand. 'A bit.'

Breakfast continued and ended without another incident, except for the normal (to Harry) looks and glances towards the pair of them.

**/_**

**/**

At Transfiguration…

'Good Morning Class, my name is Professor McGonagall.' Professor McGonagall addressed the class with a crisp and clear voice.

'This is the class of Transfiguration, and any sort of misconduct will earn you a detention and the privilege of never returning to this class again.' Her voice was quiet, but every word was heard.

'Now seeing as how Professor Snape has managed to forget to have your class introduce yourselves, you will stand up at your turn; state your name and a couple likes and dislikes.' She said with a disproving tone.

She cleared her throat, 'I will start. My name is Minerva McGonagall, I like Transfiguration, and I dislike evil and disruptive students.'

After another row and a half of introductions, it was Harry's turn.

'I am known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the One-Who-Defeated-Voldemort,' gasps around the classroom, 'The-Most-Awesome-Kid-On-Earth…'

_**Harry. Stop. Fooling. Around. Professor McGonagall's giving you a look.**_

_Fine!_

'Just kidding, Harry Potter. I like flying, brooms, magic, and puzzles. I hate Snape, Slytherins, Moldiemort, Moldieshorts, and evil. Oh, and Voldemort.' More gasps.

_**Harry, you just said you hated Voldemort five times and Snape twice.**_

_Oh, I did? Oops._

_**Try not to fool around **_**every**_** class, will you?**_

_Yes mum!_

Silence.

'Next!' McGonagall shouted.

Hermione stood up.

'Hermione Granger, I like books, peace, and…' I look at Harry. He smiled. 'Never mind. I dislike evil, flying, and Voldemort.'

The class looked at her in surprise and horror.

They hadn't expected _her _to say the name, let alone anyone else.

_**And Ron Weasley.**_

In front of her, Harry chuckled quietly.

The introductions went on with no further incidents, and McGonagall set the class to work on transfiguring a match-stick into a needle.

With a glance and a smile to each other.

They both glanced at their match-stick for a moment and then sat back on their chairs, relaxing.

_Oh the arrogance of Mr. Potter. _Professor McGonagall thought.

'Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Get to work! Oh-'

She walked up to the desks and picked up two perfect needles.

She was shocked, but quickly regained her composure and announced to the class.

'Class! We have two perfect needles here by Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger!'

'You two please come and see me after class.' She said quietly to them.

Everyone looked at them.

Some with envious expressions on their faces, some with surprise, and anger on Ron Weasley's face.

At the end of the class, only they had managed to procure a perfect needle.

The rest of the class was given homework while they were not.

After class, she took the two of them into her office as the rest of the class shuffled out.

She closed the door behind them and took a seat opposite of them.

'Harry and Hermione right?' A nod from the two of them.

'Alright then, would you be kind enough to explain how you managed to transfigure your match-sticks into needles wordlessly and wandlessly?'

'We…just _did_.' Harry replied.

'I'm not convinced. I know something's up with you two, and I want to know, first, two cores and then a secret room inside of Gryffindor Tower itself!'

_Can we trust her Hermione?_

_**I think we can…**_

_Alright then, just nothing about the Demi-Gods._

'We're bonded,' they both blurted out at the same time.

The look of shock was evident on the Deputy-Headmistress's face.

'You're…what? So young? Yes, that would explain everything… but the room?'

'I-I… can't tell you. I'm sorry Professor.' Hermione said uncertainly.

'I think you don't have too…Gryffindor placed a secret room in Hogwarts, as did Slytherin. You may have found it…'

'Is it like the Chamber of Secrets? Only the heir of Gryffindor would be able to get in?'

'Yes…In this case _heirs_ but…wait. Why do _you _know about the Chamber of Secrets?'

'I read about it.' Hermione stated with a hint of urgency in her tone.

She wasn't supposed to know about it yet.

Silence.

'Professor McGonagall? Can I ask you a favor?' Harry said suddenly.

Hermione looked at him quizzically.

'Of course dear…' she appeared to be still in thought.

'I need you to help break Sirius Black out of Azkaban.'

That brought her back to reality.

'W-what? Sirius Black? The traitor to your parents?'

'He's not really, Peter Pettigrew was! I-I remember!' he said quickly.

'And how do you expect to do that, if what you said was true?'

'Magical skill, phoenixes, or animagus forms.'

'You know what your form is? You want to become an animagus?' she asked astonished.

'We don't know, but we want to find out… We need your magical skill.'

'Wait, so if I did help you, you would have the skill and the animagus form by you, but the phoenix? The only one I know of is Fawkes!'

'Aria!' Harry shouted.

A flash of flame and a golden feathered bird appeared in front of him.

'A phoenix?' McGonagall asked, once again surprised.

He nodded.

'Alright then…I'll help you…I'll have to ask Professor Snape to make the potion though…'

'No! Not Snape! Just give Hermione the ingredients and instructions and she can do it!'

'Are you sure?' she looked doubtfully at Hermione.

'I'm sure! She's going to be one of the brightest witches of this age!'

She beamed.

'Very well.'

'Aria? Can you get a cauldron from our room here?'

_**Of course, Mast-Harry. But you can learn to flame apparate if you wish you know.**_

_I can?_

_**Yes, same basics as apparition, just a lot smoother and warmth. I can teach you if you want.**_

_No need, I can do it._

_**Very well, I'll be back soon.**_

Aria disappeared in a flash of flame.

'We're going to be animagus' Harry!' exclaimed an ecstatic Hermione.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­End of Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter – ANIMANIACS! (Spoiler: Harry, Hermione and the Weasley twins will be getting the Animagus forms and breaking Sirius out of prison.) By the way, one of the "gifts" will be used next chapter… - I wonder how many people read that. XD**

**Weird ending eh?  
**

**Alright people! I have a form in mind for Harry, but not Hermione. Suggestions please! If you want, you can suggest for Harry too, because I'll chose the one I like most. **

**Signing off.**


	9. Duel of the Fates

**Disclaimer: I does not owns Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well nothing much this time, Just that the last bit has a few mistakes corrected from last time, so enjoy!**

**ALSO! I LIED LAST TIME! NEXT TIME WILL BE 'ANIMANIACS!', this time its just a build up to that part.**

**LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

***pst* sir?**

…**He's sick isn't he?**

**Yes sir.**

***face palm* great.

* * *

**

**Duel of the Fates**

_**Of course, Mast-Harry. But you can learn to flame apparate if you wish you know.**_

_I can?_

_**Yes, it is the same basics of apparition, just a lot smoother and warmer. I can teach you if you want.**_

_No need, I can do it._

_**Very well, I'll be back soon.**_

Aria disappeared in a flash of flame.

'We're going to be animagus Harry!' exclaimed an ecstatic Hermione.

**/_**

**/**

The following morning, Hermione had set to work on the potion which would reveal to the drinker his or her animagus form. Though it would take several days, maybe weeks for it to be complete.

Days Later: Inside the Great Hall…

'Hey Neville,' said Harry as he walked towards the Gryffindor table, noting Neville. Ron Weasley could be seen forcing food into his mouth with a fork, much to the disgust to the people beside him.

'Hey there Harry,' Neville said, returning the greeting.

He noticed the twins smiling evilly and sent a questioning look at them.

He got a grin and a gesture towards the Slytherin table.

He returned the gesture with an arched eyebrow, and sat down next to Neville.

He piled some food onto one plate and put it aside.

'Hey Harry, who's that for?' Neville asked, gesturing towards the extra plate of food while Harry filled his own plate.

'Oh, it's for Hermione, she said she's skipping breakfast today,' he answered.

All of a sudden, the loud sound of Ron gulping down mouthfuls of food stopped abruptly, as the red-headed boy glared at him and stood up and walked up to him.

'Weasley,' Harry spoke coldly, it had been slightly weird when he spoke to Ron like that, but that was the past.

'Potter, where is Hermione?' he replied with an equal tone.

'Why do you want to know?'

Neville looked at the two of them with fear on his face.

'Because I want to talk to her!' he replied with a smirk on his face.

'Well maybe she doesn't want to talk to _you_!' Harry replied, angry building up on him.

Ron leaned down until his face was up close to his face.

'How do _you_ know?' he said as he tried to act menacingly.

Harry stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his neck.

In the momentary silence, Harry noticed that everyone else was staring at the two of them.

'Want to try my patience, Weasley? I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel _immediately_.'

A collective gasp rose from the audience around them.

Ron appeared to have noticed the room's attention was on them too, so he answered.

'Fine!'

He had obviously wanted to reject, but he didn't want to back down because his pride was on the line.

Ron's face was a mixture of hatred and fear. It was obvious that he was nervous.

Harry dropped Ron, and looked towards Dumbledore.

He seemed to have noticed Harry looking at him, and cleared his throat.

'Mr. Potter, I'm not sure it is wise too-'

'I _insist_.' Harry interrupted.

Albus Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly and then continued.

'Very well, may I suggest some rules?' A nod from Harry, Ron was too nervous to make any sign. 'Very well! No Illegal Unforgivable Curses or fatal ones either, and the first one to make a hit on the other wins.'

Harry shook his head, 'First _Major Injury _on the other wins and fatal ones are allowed, just no Unforgivables.'

Professor McGonagall stared at him with a disapproving look.

'…Mr. Weasley, do you agree?'

Ron stared at Harry, then Dumbledore, then the crowd.

Shakily, he nodded.

'Very well, the duel will commence when the duelists are at this and this spot,' he said indicating two spots a few meters away from the teacher's table.

Harry defiantly stepped up and watched as a Ron trying to act confident stepped up to his appointed spot.

Harry watched as Snape looked at him with distaste and Harry turned his gaze slightly to the right onto Quirrel, not meeting his eyes, and then quickly turned to the Headmaster.

The Headmaster's eyes made the pair of emerald eyes, and turned away.

'3…2…1…Start.' The loud voice echoed through out the chamber.

Inwardly, Harry smirked. At least Ron would wait until the battle actually started attacking him unlike _someone_.

Ron Weasley shakily took out his wand.

He could have already disarmed him here and now, but decided against it to humiliate him. He needed to be taught a lesson.

He simply stood still.

'P-Petrificus Totalus!' Ron Weasley shouted.

Harry stepped sideways slightly to the right.

The spell missed him by a meter.

He simply smiled at him.

He then seemed to send what looked like a banishing charm at him. He once again stepped out of the way.

_**For those of you who felt like saying something like 'Oh! He doesn't know this spell yet!' Yes, I know, but then it wouldn't be a very good duel then would it? I am going to add a few harder spells that lets just say that the older Weasley taught Ron to use ok?**_

Frustrated, Ron kept sending curses at him, and then finally sent a Reducto at him.

Harry was astonished at Ron; he hadn't known that Ron knew the Reducto Curse.

The wall behind him exploded.

Professor McGonagall began to stand up.

'Professor, I would appreciate it if you'd just fix the walls…' Harry stated.

With an awkward look on her face, she sat back down and waved her wand, and with a bit of wordless magic, repaired the wall behind him.

Soon, Harry was dodging what would be fatal curses, but no Unforgivable Curses though.

Harry was just laughing as he dodged a Reducto and a Confringo Curse.

'Still can't hit me! Still can't hit me!' Harry said with a singsong voice, while hopping around, almost dancing.

Next to them, the teachers were frantically repairing walls and putting out fires as the student body watched in utter amazement at the two first-years.

'DEFODIO!' Ron shouted the gouging spell out loud.

_Oh shi-_

Harry Potter winced as the gouging spell landed right on his left shoulder.

He couldn't dodge it, do to the fact that there was a Conjunctivitis Curse that would be there to meet him if he stepped either way.

He growled in anger.

Then he heard a high pitched squeal from the back of the room. No one else had seemed to notice. Then he saw who it was.

Hermione.

_Why was she up here? Did she get hurt because of the bond? What happened?_

Questions ran through his mind, he decided to end this match. He was anxious to get to her.

He growled loudly, and proceeded to raise his wand.

'Expelliarmus!'

His wand slightly lifted, out of his hand.

He normally would have simply caught it again, but instead, pulled out his second wand.

He then released a series of spells from his wand, or at least he tried to.

He had released a Rictumsempra spell at Ron when he heard a crack.

He glanced down before jumping away from another spell, which had originated from a blood-curt eyed Ron, who was doubled over laughing.

His second wand had broken in half; he cursed silently then dropped it and resorted to one of his last resorts.

He raised his hand and watched as a tongue tying curse hit him.

_Argh. Well, that means I have to use my last, last resort…_

He raised his hand again, and watched Ron's eyes widen in surprise.

**/_**

**/**

Ron Weasley was doubled over laughing, half forced and half because he had disarmed Harry Potter.

He sent a tongue tying curse at him when he saw him pull a second wand, and it had hit its target.

_Hah! I won now! Who's the _greatest _person now?_

He watched as Harry Potter raised his hand again.

_What's he doing? He doesn't have a wand._

His eyes widened in surprise as several curses threw themselves towards him from Harry's outstretched hand.

**/_**

**/**

Harry grinned in satisfaction as his Expelliarmus, Furnunculus, and a Reducto slammed into his opponent.

His wandless and wordless magic could be very helpful sometimes, even though it had probably just cost him another month and a half of questioning.

His curses had caused Ron to smash into the wall, covered in boils, and a shattered shoulder bone from his Reducto.

He put his hand down and rushed to Hermione, duel and everything else forgotten.

She was leaning against the wall holding her shoulder in pain.

He picked her up and rushed out of the Hall, even as everyone in the room's eyes was on him.

He ran towards the Room of Requirements…

After gaining access to the room, he placed her down on a bed, and quickly ran through his mind for a healing spell for a minor injury like that.

'H-Harry…' Hermione uttered out in pain.

_**Remember, when the other feels pain, the other will too, but with at higher extent.**_

The voice of the Demi-Gods echoed inside his mind, and he grunted in an answer, and jabbed his finger at the small mark on Hermione that was bleeding.

_Episkey! _

He concentrated at forced his magic into it.

He watched and smiled with a grim expression as Hermione's breath slowed and resumed a normal pace.

The wound resealed itself and healed.

He hugged her.

He was crying. How could have done something as stupid as that? Dueling Ron was endangering Hermione's life!

_I'm the worst, I'm the worst, I'm the worst…_

It appeared that Hermione had heard his thoughts, because she responded.

'No you're not.' Hermione said.

'What? But I endangered you! I could have hurt you even more!' he said sobbing.

'It's alright…I'm fine now…' she cracked a grin. 'Only you would put dealing with gits like him before Voldemort.' She said dryly.

Harry didn't answer even as she hugged him and pulled him onto the bed.

'The potion's done. You can come and get it before I get Professor McGonagall,' suddenly she gasped.

'Harry! Show me your shoulder!' she ordered.

Confused, he obliged and shifted so that she could see his shoulder. Now he understood why, his arm was still bleeding.

'Honestly! Only caring about me! Episkey!' she spoke.

Harry felt a warm then cool sensation on his shoulder, and the pain that had reappeared after Hermione had mentioned it disappeared once and for all.

'Thanks.'

She bit her lip and spoke quietly.

'You don't know how worried I was when I saw you up there.'

With that, she lifted his hand and kissed him on the lips.

The sudden warmth on his lips was heavenly.

He choked back tears and returned the kiss.

He cautiously pushed his tongue onto her lips.

Amazingly, she allowed him entrance.

The continued for a few minutes, until they stopped for air.

After a few moments, they looked at each other and said simultaneously, 'That was better than the first one!'

Laughing, they embraced and kissed again, and then holding hands, walked out of the Room of Requirements back towards the Great Hall.

They were about to head down the stairs when they saw teachers running around shouting: Potter! Potter! Where are you?

Smiling wryly, he turned Hermione around and rapped her head gently as he applied the Disillusionment charm on her.

'Stop showing off!' Hermione took out her wand and applied the charm on him too.

The walked past teachers and soon reached the Great Hall.

As they entered, Harry was immediately hit in the face with a pie.

He fell with a thud.

Dazed, Harry saw Hermione laughing as she pulled him up.

Wiping the pie of his face as Hermione used the Scourgify Charm on him, he took in his surroundings.

The Great Hall had turned into a full out food-fight arena.

He laughed as he saw Neville hiding behind the deserted Teacher's table.

He waved his hand in a circle around him and Hermione, making a repelling charm around the pair.

They walked down the Hall between two tables towards Neville.

As pies and tarts flew past them, they reached Neville and crouched beside him; they both took of the other's Disillusionment charm and watched Neville's surprised face.

'Harry! Hermione! What?'

'Don't worry about us, we're fine!' Harry grinned.

_So this is what the twins we're talking about._

The entire Slytherin had ended up with blue hair.

Harry watched as the students attacked each other with food, regardless of their house, with the exception of the Slytherin house, which was attacking everyone but their house.

He summoned his wand towards him and put a Sonorous charm on himself.

'How did you do that?' Neville asked in amazement, staring at Harry's wand.

Ignoring him, he signaled to the pair to cover there ears for a moment.

He waved his wand and watched as all the food in the air fly towards a crumpled, but conscious Ron Weasley.

He ducked again.

Silence fell as everyone looked at either there empty hands or Ron, or the Slytherins, who were shooting murderous looks at the Gryffindors.

Chuckling inside, Harry spoke.

'Greetings, Hogwarts.' He said in a deep voice, a decent copy of Voldemort's evil voice.

Everyone in the room froze and looked around.

'I am Lord Voldemort.'

A collective gasp rose from the students.

'I am here to take over the world, now hand over Harry Potter. _Now_.'

A few people whimpered.

Neville was giving him an incredulous look.

'No? Then I shall kill you, everyone single one of you-'

Harry was interrupted by a hard impact to his head.

'Harry! NO!' Hermione yelled straight at him.

She was standing up and he was lying on the ground.

'Ow…I think I lost a few brain cells there…'

She glared at him then helped him up.

Silence was golden as she lifted him up and kissed him mouth on for a split-second.

Thankfully, no one seemed too had noticed except for two gaping twin red-heads.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a Neville with a shocked face on his face, and…something else.

With his Seeker reflexes, he plucked a bug right out of the air.

Conjuring a flask and making sure it was impenetrable, and unbreakable, he placed it inside.

Suddenly, the twins started laughing.

Soon, the hall had erupted in laughter, once again, save the Slytherins.

At that moment, Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers charged in with their wands raised, searching for the dreaded dark figure.

Realizing that that Voldemort wasn't there, Dumbledore spotted Harry laughing his head off behind the teacher's table, he directed his voice to him.

'Harry…what…?'

'N-Nothing…' was all he can saw before he lost it again and was curled up on the ground with a fit of laughter. Hermione could be seen shaking her head at him.

Half an hour later, everyone except for Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione was let out after cleaning up the Great Hall.

Walking towards the common room for the quick break before the first class, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Weasley twins turning to him.

'Hey Harry, we were'

'Thinking about'

'Making a newspaper'

'About you.' One of them finished as Harry and Hermione's eyes bounced between the two of them like ping-pong balls.

'I…What?' Harry said confused.

'About you're pranks you see, that was a good one! The one about You-Know-Who…'

'Oh! I see…'

'We were thinking of name it, The Marauder, after this thing we call,' they lowered their voices, 'The Marauder's Map, you see we had this thing, but it got confiscated by Mr. Annoying Snape. It – '

'I know what it is,' Harry hesitated, 'I have it and…It belonged to my dad.'

The face of shock was evident.

'The son of one of our great heroes?'

They immediately got onto their knees and said with a semi-loud voice.

'Hail!' They got back up and laughed.

'So do we have your approval to continue?' who seemed to be Fred asked.

'You have my approval.' Harry replied with a grin.

They grinned.

'Alright! See ya!' The two ran off.

Back in the common room, Harry was glad to see that the common room was empty; taking those shortcuts was a good thing. There was something he wanted to tell Hermione.

'Hermione, recognize this?' he pulled out the jar containing a jumpy bug.

She gasped in recognition.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

**A/N: ALRIGHT! I KNOW! NEXT TIME, they will get their animagus forms and rescue Sirius!**

**WHO CAN GUESS WHAT SHE RECOGNIZED? REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	10. Solidarity

**Disclaimer: I, the honoured dictator of –wha? OW! OW! OW! GAAAH! I WASN'T GOING TO SAY I OWNED HARRY POTTER OKAY? I WAS GOING TO SAY THE HONOURED DICTATOR OF THIS STORY!**

**Right then, LIGHTS! *flash* CAMERA! *click* *whir* ACTION! *CLANK*.**

"…**You people…"**

**

* * *

**

**Solidarity**

'We were thinking of name it, The Marauder, after this thing we call,' they lowered their voices, 'The Marauder's Map, you see we had this thing, but it got confiscated by Mr. Annoying Snape. It – '

'I know what it is,' Harry hesitated, 'I have it and…It belonged to my dad.'

The face of shock was evident.

'The son of one of our greatest heroes?'

They immediately got onto their knees and said with a semi-loud voice.

'Hail!' They got back up and laughed.

'So do we have your approval to continue?' who seemed to be Fred asked.

'You have my approval.' Harry replied with a grin.

They grinned.

'Alright, see you later.' The two ran off.

Back in the common room, Harry was glad to see that the common room was empty; taking those shortcuts was a good thing. There was something he wanted to tell Hermione.

'Hermione, recognize this?' he pulled out the jar containing a jumpy bug.

She gasped in recognition.

/_

/

He quickly hid the jar from view and chucked it into his bag. He opened the portrait, glanced one way, then the other and then ran out with Hermione following along.

He ran all the way up to the Room of Requirement and cast Disillusion charms over him and Hermione.

He took out the glass bottle, and chucked it onto the cement floor.

It shattered, sending shards of glass this way and that.

Out came a spotted bug, running towards the closest window as fast as it could. It transformed back into its humanoid form midway – Rita Skeeter.

She glanced behind her, and tripped over an invisible foot.

She smashed into the floor.

'W-What? Who's there?' she stuttered.

'I am Death.' Harry said in a barely audible voice.

'I am Life.' Hermione spoke.

Together, they said, 'We give and take life away.'

'We are here to take yours away, for spreading lies around. ADMIT IT!'

'What? ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY! I DID! JUST DON'T KILL ME!' she whimpered.

'I'm kidding, it's me. Harry Potter, and I just happened to own the Prophet.' He said as he removed the charm.

'What? Blasphemy! No one owns the Prophet but our founder and his descendants! Truly, the Daily Prophet is owned by Felix Freeman, he's – '

'My great-great grandfather.' Harry interrupted.

'Rita Skeeter. You're fired. And yes, _I _won't kill you.' He stated, reached forward and sent her to the frigid cold weather of Antarctica, quite incidentally, in front of a polar bear den.

A polar bear dined well that night.

/_

/

'The potions are ready, Harry.' Hermione said to him one night.

'Great, let's go.'

They snuck up to Professor McGonagall's office in Disillusionment Charms and entered the open room.

They removed the charms.

Professor McGonagall jumped from her seat.

'My stars! Where did you come from?' she asked.

'Outside, obviously, in Disillusionment Charms.' When he saw that she was about to ask how they were able to do those advanced charms, he quickly spoke. 'Don't underestimate the power of the dark side.'

While the Professor looked merely confused, Hermione shot him a glare.

'Anyway, the potions are ready, we're good to go. This is the simplified version of the "Animagus Potion", so it basically will let us know our form. We've been reading books, I think we'll be able to get in learn how to change easily enough." Hermione spoke.

'Good, let's get going then.' Professor McGonagall conjured a mirror, and morphed into a cat, and looked expectantly at them.

Hermione took out two bottles and gave one to Harry and drank down the other one.

They both immediately conjured and sat down on chairs and waited for the potion to take effect.

A minute passed, and nothing had happened.

Harry arched his eyebrow questioningly.

Suddenly, they both blacked out. Seconds ticked by, and McGonagall yawned and curled herself into a tight ball, keeping both her eyes out staring at the pair.

As if some cosmic deity had flipped a switch, in unison, the pair awoke.

'Whoa.' They said simultaneously.

They looked at each other, and then looked at McGonagall.

The cat gave them a nod.

/_

/

Harry took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He felt his magical core pulse, each time in unison with his beating heart. Something warm grew in him, like a fire was being lit, deep inside of him.

He felt his mate join, and a blaze of fire, silent yet magnificent, surrounded their cores.

When he re-opened his eyes, he immediately turned to Hermione.

He could not take his eyes off of her.

Staring deep into her eyes, he was mesmerized by the beauty, perfection, of her form. Nothing, not even if the greatest Quidditch players in the world had knocked to see Harry could snap him out of his trance.

Hermione, or rather, her form, seemed to redden for a second, and she turned away.

Sitting in place of Hermione, was the most beautiful creature in the world – a phoenix. Yet, this particular phoenix was like no other. Her feathers radiated the colours of a sunset, orange, yellow, gold.

When Harry turned to face the mirror.

Just like Hermione, he had also become a phoenix. He was like Hermione, very alike to her, his feathers were a brilliant display of warm colours, yet somewhat darker. He saw a flash of maroon, a flash of gold, a flash of black.

The cat was so stunned, that she had frozen in place.

He turned to Hermione once more, to find her staring at him. Gently, he willed his wings to move.

Gracefully, they flowed, into a brilliant arch of colours. He waved them softly, and then took a leap of faith, and jumped into the air. He flapped his wings, flying in circles around the room. In moments, he felt another warm blast of air as Hermione moved her wings fluidly up into the air to join him. Within minutes, they had gotten used to their new forms.

McGonagall had recovered from her shock by then, and had her neck craned as much as it could, to watch the flight of her students.

As if on cue, the phoenix Aria appeared with a flash of flame and light just as Harry and Hermione settled onto their chairs, fluttering, floating in the air for a gentle stop.

Harry nuzzled his beak on Hermione.

It was like they had rehearsed this, many, many times before they had done it.

Together, they closed their eyes, and reached into the blazing fire, and embraced their flaming cores.

/_

/

Up in Ravenclaw tower, a small, and quiet girl, overly excited from the day's classes, could not sleep, and had gotten up to stare aimlessly outside the window.

A gentle cool breeze had hit her on the face, as if the wind itself was caressing her.

She blinked, and returned to her bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, a melody, perfectly harmonized could be heard throughout Hogwarts. It was solemn, yet brought happiness to the young girl's mind. Smiling, she fell asleep.

Some might question the cause of this unknown melody. The calm night, filled with sounds of quiet waves, and now, this song, sung by a trio of phoenixes. With a shrill call, another phoenix flew out the window of the Headmaster's dorm, and joined the trio.

/_

/

It was morning when Harry awoke. He and Hermione had reverted to their human forms overnight, and when he looked over at Hermione, he saw not a young girl, but an angel, the only one of its kind. The crashes of the waves were like a soothing lullaby.

Harry smiled slightly, and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione stirred slightly, and opened an eye.

He helped her up, and at once, they took in their surroundings.

During their uninterrupted restful sleep, Aria and McGonagall had fallen asleep around them. Aria, on a rock curled up, and McGonagall up in a tree, with her tail swaying in time with the wind.

Fawkes, who had joined them the previous night, was looking at Harry with a peculiar expression. Satisfied that they were awake and alright, he flapped his wings twice, and took off towards the Headmaster's office.

The sun had just begun to rise, bringing a cascading show of light, articulated by the light reflecting of the surface of the lake.

Harry nudged his familiar and his professor awake, and went and sat down on a rock, which Hermione had already occupied.

Aria and McGonagall, fully awake now, laid down on the rock they were sleeping on moments before, and stared towards the horizon, which was almost invisible due to the bright light.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder, as they gazed at the scenery.

'It's amazing isn't it?' whispered Hermione.

'Quite,' replied Harry, 'it's like life itself, each new day signifying the birth of a new child.'

Smiling inwardly, Hermione thought to herself. 'I sure am lucky to have Harry.'

_No, I'm luckier to have you, Hermione._

Blushing, she turned to Harry, kissed him, and together, they stood up and left for their dorm, trailing behind them, were a cat and a phoenix.

/_

/

Morning came, and students began to wake up and start their daily routines.

Breakfast wasn't anything special, since nothing notable happened; other than a certain Weasley eating food with his bare hands without any sense of shame.

Potions went by, once again, without much happening – nothing out of the ordinary for Potions, that is.

After Potions, Harry and Hermione headed towards Transfiguration.

'So, time for another fun time at transfiguration!' exclaimed Hermione with a smile on her face.

Harry rolled her eyes at her and sighed.

'Only you could ever find fun in that, all you do is sit there, glance at the object and watch as the others try and fail at it.'

'That's what _you_ do. I, on the other hand, I read a book.'

'Oh, so _that's_ why it's fun.' He replied rolling his eyes.

'But it _is_. Learning is fun!' she protested!

Harry chuckled and continued walking, until a spell slammed into the back of him.

Even the world's greatest seeker can't dodge a point-blank curse.

Harry dropped to the floor, fighting unconsciousness. Hermione, also feeling the attack, almost fell over when the brunt of it caused her to stumble, but she quickly recovered and began to draw out the pain from Harry, trapping it in her.

Hermione whirled around, and saw a triumphant Ronald Weasley standing there.

'Hah! I beat the Boy-Who-Lived! I can claim all his assets, _and his girl_.'

Before Hermione could say anything, Harry spoke.

'He's right…Hermione…I'm sorry…' He closed his eyes.

'No! HARRY! NO!' she began to cry.

Harry opened an eye, and took in the circle of students around the three. 'I'm kidding. If that was an honour fight, then perhaps that would be so. However,' he sat up. 'Since it wasn't, you could be charged with attacking me, and I'm sure the jury would side with me. But of course, since I am the heir of the entire Potter Line, and several other families, _including_ one or more founders, I have the position of the Lord. Any unprovoked attack on a Lord can result in a death penalty, or whatever the Lord in question requests. If I had died however, oh, then the sentence will be chosen by any _magical_ family I have.'

Ron was standing there gripping his wand tightly, slightly pale, but with defiance in his eyes.

'Of course, there is also another choice. Let's see, you or I can challenge the other to a duel right now.'

Ron narrowed his eyes, and he walked closer to Harry as Harry stood up.

'I, Ronald Billius Weasley, do challenge you, Harry James Potter to a duel.'

Harry simply shrugged and _put his hands in his pocket._

'Alright then, as the challenged, the rules will be – '

Before he could finish Ron jumped at him, fists swinging.

Without any warning, Ron suddenly switched directions in the middle of the air and crashed into the hard stone wall.

When he got up again, he was picked up by an invisible hand and flung into another wall. The wall cracked and crumbled.

The entire crowd of spectators gasped in shock as Ron was pulled from the rubble once again, and dropped unceremoniously onto the floor in front of Harry.

Nothing could be heard except for the quiet pinging of rocks hitting the floor.

When Ron looked up, he found himself face-to-face with a stone statue of Harry.

Harry started walking around, with his hands still in his robes, looking intensely at the statue of him. 'Hm…darn it! I think I missed it by a bit. Hermione, is my thinking face more of a _this_ expression, or _this_?' he said, turning from one side to another.

With a wave of her wand, she created a duplicate of the statue, and made tiny miniscule adjustments to it. 'I think this suits you more.'

'Yes perhaps…'he replied.

'_He needs to be taught a lesson,'_ thought Harry.

'_Yes he does,' _agreed Hermione.

Harry could feel the tense atmosphere surround them.

A few more seconds passed by.

Ron struggled to get up. When he lifted his head high enough to see Hermione's face, he found a wand in his face.

With a wave of her wand, she surrounded the three of them with statues of Harry, in various poses, such as a 'thinking' one, a 'serious' one, a 'don't-annoy-me-I'm-thinking-about-Quidditch' one, and many more.

'Wingardium Leviosa.' she whispered quietly.

Even the simplest levitating spell could cause major damage. The floating form of a semi-conscious Ron slammed into the ceiling.

It was like controlling a ragdoll; she moved her wand slightly, from side to side, throwing Ron against the various statues of Harry.

When she dropped him again, he struggled once more to look up.

'Why you…how dare you? I am your rightful master! I beat Harry Potter!' He turned towards Harry again.

Before she could raise her wand, Ron went flying through one of the statues, and _into_ the wall.

'Oops.' Harry said with an apathetic tone.

He walked over to the struggling form of Ron, grabbed him by his collar with his bare hands, and shoved him against a wall.

'Try that again,' he said quietly, 'and you'll pay the consequences.'

Without another word, he dropped the shaking form of Ron and turned around to leave.

/_

/

In transfiguration, many other Gryffindors were whispering and talking about the power Hermione and Harry had displayed. They were so distracted that they hadn't even noticed Professor McGonagall had stepped into the classroom. But, the moment she cleared her throat, all was silent.

'Alright class. Today's lesson is abo-" she was interrupted by a staggering Ron, who had just stumbled into the classroom.

'Ronald Weasley, 10 points off Gryffindor for coming in late - ,' she said.

' – but I – '

' – don't do it again,' she finished. 'Now then, as I was saying, today's lesson is going to be on last times, seeing as not all of you have managed to transfigure the most rudimentary matchstick into a needle,' she glared at Ron, 'your matchsticks are on your desks, begin.'

Sighing inwardly, he began turning his matchstick into various objects: a paper airplane, a quill. That is, until a look from Hermione made him stop.

_What?_

_**You almost got yourself killed, that's what!**_

_But I – _

_**You know what Moody would say, Cons – **_

_Yes, yes I know, but he did just catch me off guard, nonetheless, are you alright?_

_**Well, I suppose I am, but it wouldn't hurt if you were a bit more cautious.**_

_Yes ma'am._

Hermione let out the equivalent of a sigh, and continued.

_**I'm still going to kill you for pulling that stunt, you had me really worried!**_

_I'm sorry, love, but I _had_ to! I just have those natural acting skills!_

_**As if, if you had that, then I suppose I'd be…**_

_Be?_

_**Oh shush, you get what I'm saying.**_

'Harry and Hermione, please come up here for a moment,' said Professor McGonagall.

'Yes, professor,' they replied.

In unison, they walked up to her, and together, they entered her study.

Hermione casted a few spells and charms that would ensure their privacy, while McGonagall sat down.

'It was you, wasn't it, with Ronald?' she asked.

'Yes it was.' Harry replied.

'What did he do this time?'

'Just…well, he sent a stunner at my head.'

'_What_? A stunner? Why, I must inform the headmaster of this, this is unacceptable!' she began to get up.

'It's alright, we took care of it,' he replied, 'hopefully he won't bother us anymore.'

She frowned, 'If you insist Harry, but if he tries it again, please inform me immediately.'

'Yes professor,' replied Hermione, 'is that all you called us for?'

'Not quite, there are two more matters. First off, I cannot have you continue doing this in my class! It's rather distracting to the other students, as well as discouraging, if you wish, you may bring a book and charm it to only to be able to be seen by you.'

'I already do that, professor' Hermione said with a small smile.

'Ah well, as for Harry…'

'Fine, I'll bring some sort of book next time,' he said.

'Thank you. As for the last issue, Sirius Black has escaped.'

A few seconds passed.

'What? Are you _serious_? Black? My godfather broke out_ already_? He wasn't supposed to do that yet!' Harry exclaimed.

'Nonetheless, it has happened. What do you plan to do?'

'Crap, crap, crap, crap…'

At the end of her patience, Hermione jabbed him in the side. "Enough."

Breathing deeply, Harry regained control of himself. "Thanks".

Seeing as Harry was in no shape to think of a plan, Hermione relayed the first thing that came up in her mind to Professor McGonagall.

'I propose we should just leave it as is, and perhaps we can save him later.'

'He's my godfather!'

'I know, Harry, I know, but we can't help him now.'

Kissing him softly on the cheek, Hermione brought him back out to a group of hardworking students, minus a few who were fooling around. However, the moment McGonagall stepped back into the classroom, they immediately returned to work.

Harry was inconsolable, even with Hermione patting him on the back once in a while. Finally, McGonagall walked up to him and spoke quietly to the pair.

'Ms. Granger, please bring him up to your common room. He is not to attend any classes for the rest of the day, due to a…family issue. You may accompany him if you wish.'

Hermione gave her a grateful look, and helped Harry pack his thing and dragging him off to the common room.

/_

/

Without further ado, the moment they stepped into the common room, Hermione checked if anyone was nearby, which there wasn't, and she brought him into their secret room.

There, she held him, crying throughout the entire time, with his head on her chest, until he fell into a deep sleep.

When he awoke again later that day, he had reddish eyes, but this time, Hermione noted something different.

Harry's eyes, or his iris, to be precise, were no longer one solid colour. There were multiple colours, cycling through one after another, like a bird flying around, shifting colours. The colours cascaded down like a waterfall, and then twisted upwards, sideways, like a bird.

Breathtaking, beautiful, mesmerizing.

She hugged him tighter, when Harry had finally stopped sobbing, enough to read her thoughts, he looked at her, into her eyes, and they realized that both their eyes were like that. A mirage of colours.

Never still.

Maroon, ruby red, black, gray, emerald green, blue, navy, all those luscious colours of the rich, and all the dull colours of the poor.

Just like their animagus forms.

Hermione decided that it wasn't of any importance. Nothing was, but Harry. She could feel the sorrow, the sadness, and it tore at her heart, as well as Harry's.

She could do nothing but be there for him.

Harry stifled a small whimper, and she pressed his forehead to her mouth, and kissed him. Every time they touched, it always seemed to help him calm down. Finally, she tilted his face upwards, and kissed him on the mouth. His train of thought stopped there, and he returned the kiss. The sorrow was still there, just subdued.

When they broke apart, Hermione looked into his eyes, and held him till he fell asleep.

'Good night, Harry,' she whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear him.

'I love you.'

* * *

End of Chapter 10.

**A/N: Okay, yes I know, I have some explaining to do.**

**I apologize for my lack of updates. I've had a whole lot of family issues, and school issues.**

**This chapter…is definitely not one of the best. I'm not sure I liked how it turned out, so I may have to change it a few times as well.**

**I once again apologize for any sort of spelling, grammatical, and content error.**

**Feel free to leave any comments, any suggestions of where you might want this to go. I'll see what I can expand my storyline to on your ideas (if it's good, I may use it).**

***cough* PLOT TWIST!**

**Thanks for reading, and I apologize once more for the year+ wait.**

**PLEASE NOTE I MAY BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME SOMETIME. **


End file.
